


Christmas Prompts

by Lilianachan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilianachan/pseuds/Lilianachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different pairings, different universes, different prompts, different characters, all for you as a gift from me for christmas. Pairings will most likely become more in the next 24 days. As will main characters. (Rating M due to innuendo in chapter 19) Merry Christmas everone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 1st: Private Jet Gruvion

**Christmas Prompt: December 1 st**  
 ** Prompt: Private Jet**  
 ** Pairing/s: Gruvion**  
 ** Rating: T**  
 ** Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_I'm driving home for Christmas_  
Oh, I can't wait to see those faces  
I'm driving home for Christmas, yeah  
Well, I'm moving down that line

_And it's been so long_  
But I will be there  
I sing this song  
To pass the time away  
Driving in my car  
(Driving home for Christmas ~ Chris Rae)

* * *

 

Finally, after such a long time she was driving home for Christmas. Well technically she was not driving but rather flying. So basically she was sitting in a private jet (not hers) and flying all the way home to Magnolia. She had not been home since she left for university seven years ago. After finishing Fairy Tail university she had stayed in Hargeon to become an elementary school teacher. She was still in training and worked in a small cafe to pay her bills.

That was where she had met Lyon Vastia and Gray Fullbuster. The two co-owners of Ice enterprise had come to the cafe one day. Juvia had fallen in love with the younger, Gray, on first sight. She stuttered in his presence, blushing scarlet up to the roots of her hair. The problem had been that Gray had been in a relationship back then, and showed no interest in the bluenette. His 'older pupil' Lyon, however had declared his love for her the moment he had set his eyes on her.

Many time had gone since then. The three had become closer, friends even. None of the three cared if Juvia's crush on Gray had grown into love, that Lyon had fallen for Juvia, that Gray did not want anything to do with their love triangle. The dynamic of their relationship changed when Gray broke up with his girlfriend. Well actually she broke up with him, after 6 years of relationship, upsetting the Fullbuster. When Lyon and Juvia had received the news they hurried to his apartment immediately. Despite being sent away by Gray, they went in and tried to comfort their friend.

Lyon was the one who took his anger, the two men brawled (not before sending the young woman out of the room) – Juvia was the one who handled his sadness (he would never admit that one tiny tear that slid down his cheek) and together the two filled the hole than began to form inside the black haired male. He never had shown the most emotions, but he only got colder. Not to Lyon or Juvia but to the rest of his surroundings.

All of this had been two years ago. Many things had changed since then. The three were clearly not 'just best friends' anymore, but the term lovers could not really describe them either. Juvia had moved in together with the two, in a huge penthouse apartment. Many things happened that should not have happened, like Lyon's 30th birthday, where Gray could not be there. Too much alcohol and a 'birthday kiss' had turned into a hot sweaty night in Lyon's room. Like last year's new year party where Gray and Juvia had disappeared into Gray's bedroom for far too long, almost missing the New Year. Many occasions like that happened. They were not talked about between the three, but Juvia found she could not say no to any of those two.

This Christmas it was time to return to Magnolia and celebrate the holidays with her childhood friend Gajeel and his fiancee Levy. Lyon would meet his friends from university, whereas Gray would reunite with 'Flame brain' and 'Titania' (neither Juvia nor Lyon knew who he was talking about). But first they would have to get back to Magnolia. Juvia was excited once Gray told her they would take a private jet. She had never been on an aircraft before, let alone a private one.

The second she was allowed to take her seat belt off, it was off and she was crouched on her seat, face plastered against the window, watching the dark night sky. It was a cloudy night, but the clouds were under them, so Juvia could see the moon and the stars. On her other side sat Gray, who had his legs crossed, his elbow placed on his knee and his hand was supporting his face. He was half looking out, looking passive, half looking at Juvia. Lyon was sitting next to Gray and was observing Juvia over the top of his newspaper. He was hiding his grin behind it whenever her eyes lit up.

After a while Juvia averted her gaze from the window and looked at the other two, aware of their eyes on her. She lit up and practically jumped over, lifting up the arm rest between the men and sat down between them, giddy like a small child. She beamed at them.

“Gray-sama, Lyon-sama, Juvia wants to say thank you. For everything, for the past four years. Juvia knows she isn't always easy to be around, but she is glad that you took up with her. She is glad to have met you two. It's sad that we don't get to spend this year's Christmas together, but Juvia knows that you both will be with her nonetheless. You're always with me, right here.”, she pointed to the place in her chest where her heart was. Gray snickered at this antic and Lyon grinned. “We know, darling. We know.”

Little did they know that they would all celebrate Christmas together. Juvia's childhood friend and his fiance were close friends with 'Flame brain'(whose name actually was Natsu) and his girlfriend, Lucy. Those two brought along 'Titania', who really was Erza Fernandez, the wife of Magnolia's mayor Jellal Fernandez. They invited many friends of theirs, Juvia could not keep track of all the names (those she remembered were Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Cana, Jet, Droy, Wendy, Romeo, Macao, Wakaba, Makarov, Laxus, Evergreen, Bixlow, Freed...) and suddenly Lyon and his university friends were there, too. Needless to say it was not that easy to explain their state of relationship/s to the others.

* * *

 

**It's December everyone!!! My birthday will be soon, then there will be Christmas. I can't wait! The Christmas market is directly in front of my university. Christmas music all the time, mulled wine, the smell of baked things, children laughter from the merry-go-round, my favorite time of yeeeear!!! So as my gift to you I'll write a Fairy Tail one shot every day (much like the drabbles last year), which unfortunately means that my other storied won't get much of my attention. I apologize in advance for that. Anyways MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone!**

**~Liliana-chan**


	2. December 2nd: Lost In The Woods RoWen

**Christmas Prompt: December 2 nd**  
 ** Prompt: Lost in the Woods**  
 ** Pairing/s: RoWen (mentioned BroTP GajeelJuvia, Gruvia, LisannaNatsuLucy)**  
 ** Rating: K**  
 ** Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_  
 _With every Christmas card I write_  
 _May your days be merry and bright_  
 _And may all your Christmases be white._  
 _(White Christmas ~ Dean Martin)_

* * *

 

“Charle? Where are you?”, Wendy called out, wiping the snow out of her eyes. The woods around Magnolia had changed since they had left for Tenroujima. When you wanted to get from Fairy Hills to Fairy Tail, you needed to pass a savaged wood. Laki had once told them, that that was her fault, for she had trained her powers around the dormitory. She was the only girl living there left, after Bisca had moved in with Alzack after they had gotten together.

Normally this would not have been a problem for Wendy, but today it was snowing heavily, it was a week before Christmas, after all. Not only had the white snow perfectly disguised Charle even from the young Dragon Slayer's sight, but the snow was also better than rain when it came to hiding smells.

Wendy had been wandering around the snowy woods for what seemed like hours and when she had tripped over her own feet the tears spilled. It was cold, she could not see properly, now her knee hurt as well and she felt hopeless and frustrated. Why did she have to lose Charle, why did it have to snow, why had she not put on a warmer jacket and a hat, why did she have to be so clumsy and fall. She huffed and sat down on a tree root. Pulling up her knee, she took a look at it. She seemed to have fallen on some stones, her stockings were ripped at her right knee, and it had began to bleed.

She let out an exasperated cry and the saltiness of her tears mixed with the white snowflakes fallen on her face. “Wendy?”, she heard a voice cal out to her. She turned around and saw the silhouette of a boy her age. Combining the silhouette with the voice she had heard she called back “Romeo? Please help me. I can't find my way out of here.”, she sobbed and watched the silhouette coming nearer.

“What happened?”, Romeo asked once he saw her crouched on the tree root. The tears were still streaming down her face, the salt, together with the coldness of the snow, irritating her skin. “I just hate this. I lost Charle and it's cold. Because of the snow I can't smell anything further away than 50 meters and I can see nothing but snow. I've tripped over my own feet and fell. I just hate the snow”, she sobbed and Romeo, unsure what to do about the tears quickly thought of what the other guys in the guild did to calm down crying girls.

He had seen Gajeel pulling Juvia into a hug after the crying rain woman had been rejected by her Gray-sama on her birthday. He doubted anyone knew about the moment in the dark corner of the guild and he had heard Juvia promising the Iron Dragon Slayer never to tell any one. He had seen the Ice mage pull said water mage into his arms when Gajeel came back from a mission heavily injured. He had seen Natsu comfort both Lucy and Lisanna that way when one of the girls was jealous of the other (Romeo still did not understand what was going on between Natsu and Lucy and Natsu and Lisanna).

Thinking of all his friends, he pulled the crying Sky Dragon Slayer into his arms. It felt weird. It was different from hugging/being hugged by the older females of the guild (for example Cana who often had mistaken him as a teddy in the past). But not bad weird. It felt pleasant. The thirteen year old boy felt heat rush to his face. But this was not about him, he told himself, it was about her being sad. Or rather to make her happy again.  
Her hands had clutched themselves in his jacket, her helplessness becoming clear to him.

He waited until her sobs had turned into shaking breaths and until those had turned into her normal breathing again. He remembered hating the snow once, too. His mother had left him and his father on a snow day, because Macao spent 'too much time in the guild'. Romeo had always been on his fathers side in this matter. Fairy Tail was the best thing that happened to him and his father. His mother, a non-magician could not comprehend, which was okay, he guessed. Yes, he missed his mother, but he could not picture a life without the guild.

It had been Natsu and Gray who showed him to love the snow again. In an usual moment of admitted friendship between the two, they had taken him out for a snowball fight, building snowmen, snow angels and hide and seek in the snow. When their hands hurt from the coldness of the snow and the wind, their cheeks red from the physical exercise and the blood rushing threw their face to keep it from freezing, they returned to the guild, after a whole day of being outside.

On first glance everything seemed the same. Cana was with Romeo's father and Wakaba, drinking, Jet and Droy were fighting for Levy's attention, the small bluenette did not even look up from her book and just acknowledged them in one-syllabic answers, Elfman was lecturing Max and Nab about manliness, Mirajane was at the bar, cleaning some glasses while mumbling her favorite Christmas song, Erza was sitting at the bar, Alzack and Bisca ducked away form mistletoe that Mirajane had hung up around the guild...  
and on one table in the middle of the guild, Happy sat with a fish. It was not that that was not normal, but rather the three steaming mugs of a brown liquid sat at the table waiting for them.

Romeo decided he would show Wendy all of the wonders of a snow, too. When she had calmed down completely he pushed away a few centimeters and looked at her. “There won't be time to do everything today, it is already late afternoon, but I'll show you the fun of the snow. I promise. If I can't show you today, I'll show you more tomorrow. If that isn't enough time I'll show the day after and after and after, until you love the snow as much as I do. Even if it takes my whole life. We do have the time after all.”, he tried his best imitation of Natsu's grin, hoping he did not look too foolish and started to show her the wonders of snow.

The remaining day he showed her the wonders of a snow man, then everything that he knew about fun in the snow. He kept his promise: whenever there was snow in Magnolia he took her outside to show her the wonders of the snow. With the age of 25 the snow still was not Wendy's favorite weather, but she liked it. Maybe her Romeo was the reason for this. But that did not matter. He had showed her the beauty of snow.

And needless to say, whenever they came back to the guild after a whole day in the snow there was always some hot chocolate waiting for them at a table with Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Charle.

* * *

  **This turned out longer than I planned it. I originally only wanted to write something short, because I was at university the whole day and learned all day. I did not even know I would be competent to write such a long piece. I already had an excuse for it only being about 500 words long. And now it's a bit longer.  
** **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
** **~Liliana-chan**


	3. December 3rd: Where Did You Go? Jerza

**Christmas Prompt:** **December 3** **rd**   
**Prompt** **: Where did you go?**  
**Pairing/s** **: Jerza (mentioned LisannaNatsuLucy, Gruvia, Gale, EverElf, RoWen, BroTP MiraErza)**  
**Rating:** **T** **  
** **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

_All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere,_   
_and the sound of childrens laughter fill the air._   
_And everyone is singing,_   
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_   
_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need,_   
_won't you bring back my baby to me_   
_(All I want for Christmas is you ~ Mariah Carey)_

* * *

 

Erza sighed. It was Christmas and the guild was bustling with joy. She stared down at her strawberry cake deep in thought. She was surrounded by her family, by those who had become her sisters and brothers. But she still felt empty. She felt as if something was missing from her life. From her Christmas. She looked around the guild deep in thought.

Lisanna and Lucy had both planted a kiss on Natsu's cheek simultaneously before running to a table where most of the girls were sitting. Natsu was gaping after them stupefied by their action.

Bixlow, Freed and Laxus were at one table teasing Elfman about their female team mate.

Cana was drinking together with her father, Macao and Wakaba. Romeo was sitting with them, grinning in Wendy's direction rather often.

Gajeel lifted Levy out of her seat, vanishing with her into some dark corner. When the bluenette came back, her short hair was wild, some strands of her long bangs were wild, out of the red and green bandana. Her cheeks were flustered, her eyes glassed over, her breath was quickened. Gajeel smirked when he returned.

Juvia was smiling, laughing with the girls when Gray wordlessly let a blue wrapped gift fall into her lap. This was one of the first times he did not try to run away form her crazy antics. Well he did try to, but it was rather half-heartedly. And although he knew of the cliched rune trapped mistletoe he 'fled' under one, waiting for Juvia. To say the bluenette had gotten more than she hoped for for Christmas was an understatement.

Yes, Erza could have gone over to the girls, to Cana's group, the boys of the Raijinshuu, to any of the other groups. She did not have to sit alone. But slowly it came clear to her what was missing from her life.

She was missing something in her life and seeing all the love around the guild it became clear to her what was missing. Or rather who.  
Never before had it been that bad. She was missing Jellal.

She knew there was no fiancee. She knew that was just his way of telling her he did not feel good enough for her, yet. Or ever. She could not care less what everyone thought. But it was important to him. She she could wait. She would have to wait.

After the grand magic games he had rehabilitated his name in the country, his mistakes almost forgotten. It seemed to be more interesting for the media to concentrate about his platonic or not relationship with the Titania.

Erza often wandered what it would have been like if things had been different, if the tower of heaven had never been build, if they had never been slaves, if they had grown up differently. If Jellal had never been possessed by Zeref.

Maybe there would be no need for 'the atonement of his sins' (as he liked to put it), there would be no need in wanted something she could not have (simply because it would be so much easier to have it) , there would be no need in inventing a fiance to push her away.

It had taken a long time for her to admit, but deep inside she knew she was in love with Jellal. She also knew that he felt the same. But he felt not good enough for her. She disagreed with him in that point, but she knew it was hopeless and that there was no need in forcing him. She wanted to be together with him without forcing.

She was so deep in thought that she did not notice the ruckus around her. Only when Mirajane waved a hand in front of her face. “Erza you still there?”, the oldest Strauss smiled. Erza shook away the thoughts and nodded. “Come on, I've got a present for you.”, the white haired S-class mage smiled and took Erza by the arm pulling her up.

Erza only then noticed how silent everything had gotten. Everyone was still there in the guild, but only silently conversing. Erza's suspicion grew when she saw Gajeel, Natsu and Gray sit at a table in almost silence, only nodding at Lucy's, Levy's or Juvia's silent chatting.

“After the Grand Magic Games I had an idea. I originally wanted it to be your birthday present but the essential person in this whole plot did not want to help me back then. I know the two of us have not always been best friends, but I also felt like I could always relate to you in some way. You give so much, Erza. To everyone of us and I think it's time to give you some of the love you give us back.

“So after a lot of bribing and reminding him that it was a win-win situation for him I invited someone here, as your gift.”, Mirajane grinned before pushing the redhead into a dark room, closing the door behind Erza.

The moment the door was closed, a candle was lit revealing a table in the middle of the room. A dinner was prepared for her and another person. Raising a brow Erza sat down at the desk. Suddenly a door n the other side of the room opened and no one else but Jellal came walking in nervously.  
Erza stood up upon seeing him and walked to him. Wordlessly she embraced him.

* * *

 

**A bit shorter than the other chapter I guess, but I couldn't write so much today. I'm writing and exam tomorrow, you know.... My first Jerza!**   
**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE**   
**~Liliana-chan**


	4. December 4th: Memoried BroTP JuviaLucy

**Christmas Prompt:** **December 4** **th**   
**Prompt** **: Memories**  
**Pairing/s** **: BroTP Juvia Lucy**  
**Rating:** **K+  
** **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_A very merry Christmas,_   
_and a happy new year,_   
_let's hope it's a good one_   
_without any fear._

_And so this is Christmas_   
_For weak and for strong,_   
_for rich and for poor ones,_   
_for old and for young_   
_(Merry Xmas ~ John Lennon and Yoko Ono)_

* * *

Lucy closed the manuscript of her book. She had finally gotten to pen down the past months. Of course the story was disguised but she used the writing as self therapy.

When she had come back from Tenroujima she had found the untouched manuscript sitting on her desk. There was no dust on it but no signs of it being read either. A smile forced itself onto her face when she read the story she had written and remembered everything, that was not too long ago for her, but seven years for others.

She remembered running away from home, trying to get by as a free mage in the first time before she had actually met Natsu and Happy in Hargeon. She remembered their first adventure, her being kept on the ship of Bora of the Prominence and Natsu coming to save her. It was the first time she had destroyed something and had fun doing it (well actually it was Natsu who-).

She thought back of the time she was at the guild for the first time. How she had met Mira, Levy, Cana, Gray, Elfman, Master and so many of her new friends.

  
She smiled reminding herself of foolishly following Natsu to save Macao. Personally she had thought that she had not made a good job that time, that she was helpless about the situation, but it was Natsu who always told her to keep her head up and that they were a good time. Nothing else mattered.

She remembered building a team with Natsu getting 'Daybreak' from Everlue? She had felt horrible when that twat told her she was not pretty enough. She knew she was pretty, and that Natsu asked her to go on that particular mission with him meant that he thought of her as attractive, too... right?

She called up the memory of meeting Erza and tagging along for researching about Lullaby. Felt weak when she saw Natsu, Gray and Erza defeating the demon. It was the master who told her to be patient. Those three had to make many sacrifices to become who they were and their power was strong because they could count on each other. Fairy Tail was about fighting with your Nakama. Every one had their strong and weak points. It was about combining them.

She smiled about their foolish attempt to do an S-class mission. They were lucky they did not die. But she supposed that was only because Deliora was dead. If the demon really had still been alive...

Then there was the time Phantom attacked. Gajeel destroyed the guild (although Juvia had admitted helping, later on), Gajeel hurt Levy, Juvia and Sol kidnapped Lucy. Lucy had never blamed them. The whole thing only happened because of Jose Porla's eagerness for power and Lucy's father. Of course Gajeel and Juvia went a bit overboard, but going overboard was sort of a Fairy Tail thing. Destroying things and loyalty to their master was not something a Fairy Tail mage should criticize about others. How often had Erza beaten up someone who had not told her what she wanted to hear?

She remembered the thing with Loki, feeling his key radiating in her holster. Remembered the tickets for Akane resort they had gotten from him. Remembered the worry for Erza and Happy after she had found out that Natsu, Gray and Juvia were alright. Of course she did not trust Juvia right away. They had some start problems, but from the first time meeting her Juvia had struck her as a misunderstood, powerful, beautiful young woman. The rain was a shelter. Juvia's shelter against pain, loss, betrayal, the feeling of being left alone. Fighting alongside Juvia Lucy realized she had found someone who could empathize with her. Fairy Tail was a wonderful guild and everyone really was like family, but sometimes it was hard to be practically thrown into a surrounding where everyone was together from their early childhoods. Juvia and Lucy were not so different some times. They both wanted nothing more to be accepted for they were.

Lucy was glad when they all returned home safely and was glad when she learned that Juvia had joined the guild. The bluenette was already so much happier. She was not so sure whether that applied for Gajeel as well until there was the Fighting Festival. Gajeel had defended them, had thrown himself into the line of Laxus' attack twice so Levy and Natsu would not be hurt by the lightning. He did not show it as open as Juvia did, but he wanted acceptance, too. He also wanted to be welcomed with a smile. He blamed no one for bearing a grudge against him, but he was willing to change.

Many things happened in such a short time. They defeated Nirvana, Wendy joined the guild, Jellal changed but went to jail, Gildarts turned up, the trip to Edolas...

That's where her manuscript stopped. She remembered deciding to leave it at home she would not lose it. It was precious to her. She always wanted to remember the people she met and the things she learned at Fairy Tail. She wanted to write the book so everyone could have a piece of the love she found in Fairy Tail.

Murmuring to herself she started a new chapter scribbling away retelling the S-Class exam and everything that had happened afterward, filling pages after pages of things what had been and of things that would be.

* * *

**I wrote a linguistic exam today and I'm finished. This was supposed to be a Nalu piece but somewhere along the way I decided to stick with something different I'll just have to write Nalu at another time. There** **are** **some days left until the 24** **th** **aren't there?**   
**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**   
**~Liliana-chan**


	5. December 5th: Couch Nalu

**Christmas Prompt:** **December 5** **th**   
**Prompt** **: Couch**  
**Pairing/s** **: Nalu**  
**Rating:** **T  
** **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_The weather outside is frightful,_   
_But the fire is so delightful,_   
_And since we've no place to go_   
_Let it snow, let it snow_   
_(Let it snow ~ Dean Martin)_

* * *

The hot water around her relaxed her muscles and she closed her eyes. It had been a rough fight against Jackal and she really had felt drained. When she, along with Wendy, Natsu, the council member and Loke's girlfriend, had come back to the guild the master had told them to go home, take a bath and relax until the others would return.

Lucy decided to take that literally, once her cramped muscles had begun to be soothed, and stay inside her bathtub until notice of the others had gotten to the guild. She would not move an inch.

That decision changed however when there was a loud noise from outside the bathroom. Throwing a bathrobe around her body she went to investigate.   
The sound must have come from either her kitchen or her small dining room because the living room that connected all other rooms was empty. There were no signs of someone breaking in in there.

Lucy's mind tried to analyze the situation but only came up with horrifying fantasies. One was that Tartarus had come after her to destroy her and her family in return of defeating Jackal. Due to her feeling totally beat she began to panic. She needed her keys to defend herself. Spotting them on the table she silently crept to the door that led to her kitchen. When another sound of rummaging ran through her apartment she jumped in.

“You there! Get out of my apartment... I'm a Fairy Tail wizard and I have my keys. I won't hesitate to use them.”, she called out, when she saw no one.   
“Luce that are your apartment keys. They won't do any harm.”, it was Natsu who strolled into the kitchen casually coming from the dining room. “It was just me anyways. Calm down.”

Lucy saw red. “Natsu you're such a stupid moron! How often did I tell you not to break into my apartment. How often did I just want an evening for my own on my couch or something and you come strolling in demanding food, fooling around with my stuff... I've lost count on how many times you have slept in my bed already! Next thing I know there's Gray in here as well, and suddenly my tap starts leaking, and yes I'm a hundred percent sure I'm not imagining that, but to get to the point.... when Gray's here you two start to quarrel about something the other said almost destroying my apartment. Do you know how many of my neighbors complained to me about the noises you two make? When Erza then comes in everything seems fine at the first moment until she notices that I have absolutely no strawberry cake. Heck I have no food at all, so pleaaase Natsu just tell me what the fuck do you want.”

Her wet hair had left strains of water along her face, the bathrobe had become a bit displaced (not revealing anything but not hiding anything either), her cheeks were flushed from the outbreak, she was shivering because of the excitement and her breathing had gone faster.  
Natsu took a look at the apple he had found in her fruit bowl in the dining room (yes he preferred meat over fruit, but Lucy had nothing in else to eat in her apartment so he had to live with it) and held it out to her. “Eat something Luce, you'll feel better. You're still shaken from everything that happened in the past few weeks. You're going to sit down on your couch, I'm going to make you a tea, light a fire, get you some blankest and leave you alone for a bit. How does that sound.” as an answer Lucy only nodded.  
After grabbing the apple she quickly turned around, biting into it, and went straight to the couch.

She had been too hard on Natsu. He had suffered to. He was beat too. He had challenged his boundaries once again. He was hungry. He wanted to keep her company.  
He had not wanted to do any bad and she had simply lashed out at him.

Her head shot up when Natsu came into the room holding a pot of steaming hot tea. He carried it to the small coffee table in front of her couch and went to light the fire place, feeling Lucy's eyes following his every movement.

“Natsu, I'm sorry. I lashed out at you for no reason at all and you're still doing this for me. Thank you. I really want to apologize and I would like to ask you to accompany me on the couch and simply relax. If it's not too much to ask, I mean.”, she was nervous for some reason she could not pinpoint. Her nervousness grew when Natsu left the room, instead of uttering an answer.

Great Lucy really had blown it. Natsu was her Nakama, her friend, her team mate, her partner in crime. He was the heat in her cold winter days. And she had pushed him away because she was tired and irritated? Tears were stinging at the back of her eyes when she heard movement come from one of the doors.

Natsu had gotten the blankets and pillows from her bed and brought them over to her. She thanked him and patted the space next to her on the couch, thinking they would sit together and talk, but Natsu only beamed at her, lifted her up for a moment and lay down with her. After pulling the blankets up to cover her, he looked down at her. Lucy was blushing, leaning against his shoulder.

The silence was unusual for him, he knew that himself. But he was tired. So much had happened in such a short time. To him it felt like last month they went to Tenroujima, last week that the Games had begun, they had defeated the Dragons, were at the village of the giants and now Tartarus. He was an energetic guy. But he needed his breaks as well. And spending time at Lucy's always served good for that.

They spend the rest of the night silently on the couch, actually half an hour Natsu had already fallen asleep, snoring soundly. The rise and fall of his chest, his warmth and the security he made her feel, and the sound of his heart beat under her ear, she fell asleep, sleeping a recovering night of sleep.

* * *

**Not many words on A/N... I'm tired so good night everyone. I might look through this tomorrow again and edit it a bit, only if I made grammar mistakes or something...**   
**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**   
**~Liliana-chan**


	6. December 6th: Roof GaLe

**Christmas Prompt: December 6 th**   
** Prompt: Roof**   
** Pairing/s: GaLe (Minor: Gruvia, BroTP GajeelJuvia)**   
**Rating : T(because of Gajeel's potty mouth)**   
** Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

  _The singing deck the halls,  
_ _but it's not like Christmas at all_ _  
I remember when you were here  
_ _All the fun we had last year_

_Pretty Lights on the tree_  
 _I'm watching them shine,_  
 _you should be here with me_  
 _Baby please come home  
_ _(Christmas – Baby Please Come Home ~ Darlene Love)_

* * *

 

"Gajeel! Stop it! You're driving me nuts!", Levy's enraged cry rang through the almost empty guild. Juvia, who was waiting for her Gray-sama, who was out on a mission with Team Natsu, after returning from one herself, turned her head to the direction of the noise.

She knew the reason Levy was screaming at Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer had promised to take the small bluenette on a date after returning from the mission with the 'rainwoman'. The only problem was that they were a whole day late. The black mage they were supposed to catch, was not strong but very sneaky, whenever the two ex-phantom lord mages had him in their grip, he wound out and vanished. When they had finally defeated him they had missed the last train back to Magnolia.  
This was the reason Gajeel had more or less stood up Levy, who had made reservations in her favorite restaurant and had waited for him all night.

Juvia felt sorry for her Dragon Slayer friend and got s bit angry at Levy. It had not been Gajeel's fault, that he could not be there. He was just as upset about it as the smaller bluenette was. He swore the whole night through. The two had stayed in the train station so they could catch the first train in the morning.

Juvia noticed Levy climbing up the stairs and knew he smaller bluenette was going to get to the rooftop to clear her mind and to be mad at Gajeel.  
After asking Mirajane to have an eye on her drink, Juvia followed Levy. Patting her red-eyed friend's back soothingly upon passing him.

When she had reached the rooftop she sat next to the other bluenette and began to tell her what had happened, for she knew that Levy had not let him speak.  
"You see, Levy-san it wasn't Gajeel-kun's fault. Juvia thinks Levy-san was too hard on him. he was really looking forward to the date with you and he really likes you a lot... but don't punish him for something be hasn't done. He had no influence on the matter. We both underestimated that dark mage." Juvia looked up to the clouds while talking and thus did not notice Levy's eyes on her.

"Oi! Juvia!", a voice called out to her and Juvia jumped up, almost losing her balance. Upon seen her precious Gray-sama Juvia's face lit up and she turned to Levy "Juvia will send Gajeel-kun for you, Levy-san please be nice to him." Juvia smiled at the smaller female.

Not more than two minutes later Gajeel was on the roof, scratching the back of his head nervously. "The rainwoman sent me up here. What's going on shrimp? Firs you're not even giving me the chance to explain myself and suddenly the rainwoman's telling me you're awaiting me up here? I don't understand this. I don't understand you women at all. You're behavior doesn't make sense at all. I know you looked forward to the date, I did too, but I guess the rainwoman's told you all about it. I'm no good with all that emotion stuff. It just isn't my thing. And your dogs I'm still afraid that if i get too close to you they will bite me. Not they could harm me in any way... And then I got as far as asking you out. Did the fuckin' mission so that I could take you out on a date. And then that fuckin asshole fucks it up! Ask the rainwoman I almost killed the guy. I didn't sleep all night because we missed our fuckin' train and I had to sty awake to make sure no one kidnapped and raped the rainwoman, who fell asleep immediately with Lily on her lap. When we were finally in the train I was unable to sleep because of the fuckin' motion sickness.

“Without a minute of sleep I rushed to the guild and then the you were glarin' at me and yelling at me. Shrimp were fuckin' mages, you know how it is! A job can take longer than we thought. Maybe it was my mistake to ask you out before I went on the job. I got the feeling that I should be so mad at you, shrimp, for yelling at me even though you know how it works. For treating me like you did. But for some fuckin' reason i cant. I hate it that I can't stay mad at you for long! You make e do things i normally wouldn't, for example this monologue I'm having and -¨

Levy had interrupted him by literally jumping at him, throwing her arms around his broad shoulders and press her lips against his. the unsuspected impact had caused Gajeel to lose his balance. A squeal erupted Levy's lips and Gajeel grunted when they slid down the roof of the guild.

¨Partner! Help!¨, Gajeel yelled out for Lily, because he was not able to grip anything to stop their fall. However Lily did not show up, which reminded Gajeel that the black cat had gone home to nap. They soon had reached the edge of the roof and Gajeel had already prepared falling down, making the decision to break Levy's fall in the air.

He was braced to fall down, so he was rather surprised when something cold and wet met his back. A slide out of ice had materialized under him surprisingly and when the two had slid down it melted into water behind them. The water was redirected into the river next to the guild.

Gajeel put Levy back down once he was on solid ground again an turned to the two responsible mages. ¨We wouldn't want you two to land in the hospital...¨, Gray began and Juvia ended his thought ¨Gajeel-kun does owes Levy-san a date. ¨, the taller bluenette winked playfully at her best friend before she was being pulled away by her Gray-sama.

¨Come on shrimp. The rainwoman's right, lets get you some dinner. Maybe you'll be big and strong one day.¨

The laugh of the small female made his heart soar.

* * *

  **So this is a bit late I know, it's just I really had a lot of stuff to do. I'm hoping I can catch up this week end. I'm trying my best.  
** **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
** **~Liliana-chan**


	7. December 7th: Philosopher's Stone Nalu Gruvia Jerza Gale

**Christmas Prompt:** **December 7** **th**   
**Prompt** **:** **Philosopher Stone**  
**Pairings/s:** **NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza**  
**Rating:** **K+  
** **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_On The Twelfth Day of Christmas, my dear mum gave to me_   
_Twelve more ugly sweaters,_   
_Eleven shrunken elf heads,_   
_Ten Bat-Bogey hexes,_   
_Nine Nosebleed Nougats,_   
_Eight outdated dress robes,_   
_Eleven stolen cauldrons,_   
_Six signed portraits,_   
_Five Golden Snitches,_   
_Four Flobber-worms,_   
_Three vulture hats,_   
_Two homework helpers_   
_and a lecture all about the Ministry_   
_(12 Days of Wizard Christmas ~ Gred and Forge)_

* * *

¨Natsu, go away, I'm reading.”  
¨Stop botherin me, Gajeel,its exciting.¨  
¨Jellal, not now.¨  
¨Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama. But she has to finish this book.¨

Normally it was unusual for Juvia to send Gray away, no matter which situation she was in. When the ice-mage came back to the table the other guys were sitting at, he could not hide the dejected look on his face. That Lucy or Levy sent Natsu or Gajeel away when they were reading was normal, Erza did the same to Jellal occasionally. But never before had Juvia sent him away! This was not how they worked. He was supposed to be the rejecting tsundere. She had rejected him for a book.  
For a collection of letters on some paper, bound together. Finally he understood what Natsu and Gajeel were always going on about.

He gritted his teeth. "We have to do something about this." "We should burn these things.", Natsu suggested and Gajeel agreed to him. Jellal instead shook his head "I've got a plan guys..."

 

¨Luce go away, I'm reading!¨  
¨Shrimp, go away, it's exciting.¨  
¨Erza, no.¨  
¨I'm sorry Juvia¨

The clouds over the guild got a suspiciously gray color when Juvia returned to where the girls were sitting. ¨You've got to be kidding me. They pretend to read a book out of revenge?¨, Lucy pouted. The moment the girls had finished their books, the guys had come and pulled the books out of their hands, sat down and began to read.

¨Actually Lu-chan, I think they really are reading. Gajeel often tried to snatch my books away from me and pretended read them... It's different from that, his eyes are moving naturally, not forced. The same applies to the other guys.¨, Levy argued and the four females turned to the four males that were all engrossed in the books they were holding. "Juvia thinks we should let them finish their books in silence.¨, the bluenette smiled tenderly. Of course she did not want some book about a stone avert her Gray-sama's attention from her, but she loved the book and Gray-sama seemed to enjoy the book as well. They could have a deep discussion and watch the adaption on a movie lacrima.

Erza suddenly jumped in her seat ¨Girls, I have an idea...¨

He was relieved and sad at the same time when he put down the book. He would have to ask Juvia about the follow up book some time he just had to read the sequel. He looked around the group of males he sat with and noticed they were on the last pages of the book. Patiently he waited for the others to finish the book and when Jellal had set down his (well actually Erza's) copy, he stood up to get four beers for them and give Juvia back her book.

Standing up he noticed Juvia, Levy, Lucy and Erza nearing their table. It was not the fact that the four came towards them that surprised him, but rather what they were holding.  
Gray heard Natsu mutter ¨Bloody Hell!¨, behind him and realized that the two Dragon Slayers had finished the book as well.

¨So what did you think of it?¨, Erza asked after putting down the tray with cups of hot beverages on the table. She took a seat next to Jellal and looked into the round. ¨That was awesome. At first I didn't really get what the stone had to with it, but after it was explained it all made sense.¨, Jellal explained and helped Erza hand everyone at their table. ¨At first I thought how stupid it was that they needed wands for magic, but when I realized their understanding of magic must simply be different from ours it was pretty cool.¨, Natsu nodded looking at the bowl of candy Lucy had placed in the middle of the table. ¨That game their playing on those things must be pretty cool. Just imagine hitting a metal ball to hurt someone, gihi.¨, Gajeel grinned and Levy rolled her eyes, passing each of the people at the table a purple pentagon box. ¨But that guy really has a lot going on for his eleven years... Wait a second are those?¨, Gray asked after Juvia revealed the pastry she had concealed with a plastic lid. ¨Erza made, with Mira's help, some pumpkin juice, Juvia baked a huge pumpkin pastry, Levy made some chocolate frogs completely with cards and everything, and I, with the help of my spirits, was able to create our own Bertie Botts'¨

¨So now let's talk about the book... what did you think of Dudley..¨

And as their conversation went on they discovered the beauty of books by discussing about a 11 year old wizard fighting his archenemy about a philosopher stone.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
~Liliana-chan**


	8. December 8th: Hospital Gruvia Nalu

**Christmas Prompts:** **December 8** th  
 **Prompt: Hospital**  
 ** Pairing/s: Gruvia, Nalu**  
 ** Rating: K+**  
 ** Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_   
_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_   
_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_   
_From the bottom of my heart._   
_(Feliz Navidad ~ Jose Feliciano)_

* * *

“Where is she?” “Where is who, sir?” “Well, _her_!”, Gray's outburst at the hospital pulled the attention to him. Behind him Lucy rolled her eyes. “Excuse him he just came back from a mission and got the news. We're searching for Juvia Loxar's room.”, she told the lady at the reception.

“You're Miss Loxar's family? She told me a lot about her 'nakama'. I'll lead you to her,”, the petite brunette at the counter smiled, called another nurse to sit down and stood up. To Gray it seemed like she was walking slowly on purpose. He was nervous, his hands were shaking and where the hell had his shirt gone?

“Calm down stripper...”, Gajeel, who was almost as nervous as Gray, muttered and Gray responded “Juvia's in the hospital and it partly my fault, so I'm nervous. And you're nervous, too Iron Idiot.” “Well the rainwoman _is_ like a sister to me.” Gajeel rolled his eyes.

“Are they always like this?”, the nurse asked and Lucy just laughed as a response. “You should see them when Natsu is with them. This would turn into a brawl any second from now. Which is the reason I sent Natsu home.” “Thank you very much for that. I doubt we would like a brawl in the hospital.”, the nurse smiled.

“This is her room. I'll tell her you're- oh!”, she nurse was interrupted by Juvia's soft voice crying out. “Juvia!”, Gray exclaimed trying to get past the nurse. ¨Sir, I don't think you should go in.¨, she told him, blocking his way.

¨But she's in pain.... I need to. I'm...¨

 

¨Yoo minna we're back home!¨, Natsu exclaimed when he pushed open the doors of the guild. ¨Hey Natsu, Happy, good to see you back.¨, Mirajane smiled at the Fire Dragon Slayer and his blue cat. Macao raised his glass at them and raised a brow a few moments later. ¨Wait a second, where are Lucy, Gray and Erza?¨¨Erza had to go to meet Jellal. The others sent us here after Metal Head told us that Juvia was in the hospital.¨, Natsu explained. Mirajane's face lit up in joy ¨So it's finally time? What a great Christmas gift for all of us.¨  
¨Speaking of Christmas I thought of something...¨

It was early in the morning on the 25th of December. The strongest guild in Fiore had gathered together in their guild. After everyone had packed the presents, foods and drinks they had brought on a sleigh, Natsu, dressed up as a reindeer, led the whole guild in a parade to the hospital.

Before entering the building, Natsu turned around and motioned for everyone to be silent. Wakaba, Macao, Cana and Gildarts stopped their drunken singing - Elfman and Evergreen stopped telling Freed and Bixlow to shut up about their relationship - Jet and Droy stopped declaring their undying love for Levy - Mirajane and Lisanna stopped their happy giggling - Erza stopped denying her relationship with Jellal in front of Bisca and Alzack, who was carrying Asuka - Lily and Charle put their paws over Happy's mouth to prevent the blue cat from screaming around - Wendy and Romeo stopped discussing the plan once more - Laxus stopped complaining about having to carry the first master, who wanted to be present for the occasion, and Makarov who stopped laughing at his grand son.

¨So you're _the_ Fairy Tail I've heard so much about. Follow me please.¨, the small brunette at the reception smiled without them saying anything. Wordlessly she led them to a room and was about to knock when Natsu stopped her.¨We'll take it from here. Thank You very much and a merry Christmas¨, he grinned. The brunette went back to the direction they were coming from.

The door opened and a surprised Lucy stumbled right into Natsu's arms. ¨Everyone, what are you doing here?¨, the blonde asked. ¨Is she asleep?¨, Natsu asked and when Lucy nodded he turned around¨Remember everyone we'll have to be silent so we won't wake her.¨ he finished seriously and everyone nodded. Lucy only shook her head laughing before she pressed a kiss on the Fire Dragon Slayer's cheek. Apparently she had totally forgotten what she had wanted outside the room.

¨Psss flame brain you're going to wake her up.¨, she heard her Gray-sama mutter.  
Forcing her eyes open she expected to see her Gray-sama and maybe two or three others. What she had not expected was to see the whole guild in her hospital room. They had put up decorations a food and drinks table and a pile of presents.

She was speechless and tears made the way down her face. ¨Eh? It's raining from Juvia's eyes again.¨, she giggled and turned to Gray ¨Was this Gray-sama's idea?¨, she asked and Gray shook his head ¨As much as I hate to admit it, this all seems to be the flame brain's doing.¨

¨Thank you, Natsu-san, Juvia would have never thought you would do this for her- We're not that close after all.¨, she smiled shyly and Natsu grinned ¨What are you talking about? You're the iron ass' best friend, the ice brain's girlfriend and Luce's close friend, so we're friends. When you're out of here I'd really like to fight you. Plus you're a Fairy Tail mage and we spend our Christmas together as a family. If someone can't come, We'll just have to bring the family celebration to them. Now where's my goddaughter?¨  
¨Actually Natsu-san...¨, Juvia trailed off suddenly very nervous looking over to Gajeel who was holding a small bundle.

¨Ehhh? What do you mean metal ass and Luce are the godparents?

* * *

**Apparently Juvia resisted on having her big brother figure as godfather for her kid. Since the kid needs a godmother I began to write it with Lucy as the godmother in the back of my head. I thought of Erza a bit too late.**  
 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!  
** **~Liliana-chan**


	9. December 9th: Water Gruvia

**Christmas Prompt:** **December 9th  
Prompt: Water**  
 ** Pairing/s: Gruvia (Very Gray centered piece)**  
 **Rating: K+**  
 ****Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

  _Silent night, holy night  
_ _All is calm, all is bright_  
 _Round yon Virgin Mother and Child_  
 _Holy Infant so tender and mild_  
 _Sleep in heavenly peace_  
 _Sleep in heavenly peace_  
 _(Silent Night ~ Bon Jovi)_

* * *

 Gray loved water. Nobody but Natsu an Erza knew that. Lyon had most likely guessed it, too. Gray also loved going to the sea, simply float around in it and think.

He had not always enjoyed water. Although his memories before Deliora's attack were rather dark, he remembered hating to bath. His father would have to literally force him to bath. His mother's voice often taunted him in his memories. Then there was Deliora's attack and he had lost everything and everyone.

Then there was Ur who found him. There was water flowing down from his face in form of tears. Ur had taught him it was okay to cry. Which did not mean he did it often.

Ur taught him ice magic and when he could not do it in the beginning, she took him to an onsen.

"The water is hot isn't it?", she asked him and he simply shrugged, wading around uncertain. The water made his body feel different, lighter and he did not like it.

"You want to become an ice mage, don't you? Then you'll have to learn the importance of water. Water is ice. Ice is water. They contemplate each other perfectly. If you understand this you can take the first steps. Imagine your magic power. Close your eyes it will be easier.", she explained and little Gray sighed, closing his eyes. "Now imagine your magic power", she waited for him to nod then she went on "good. Now imagine the cold from our training outside. Very good. Now try to merge the water around you with both. Great now open your eyes and look what you did."

To say he was surprised when he opened his eyes was an understatement. He had done it. He had frozen the onsen around him.

¨Look at that Gray. You've mastered the first step. But I've got to say you've got talent little one.¨, Ul grinned at her youngest pupil who blushed.

Gray liked that particular memory. It was the first time that he remembered using magic on purpose. And according to Ul he had done a good job.

Th next steps of ice magic were learning to do that without water around him. He had to turn his magic power into ice, learning to manipulate it like water.

He came to understand the importance of water and began to like it. When he first came to the guild he kept it a secret that he liked water.  
Whenever he was upset he would take a bath and pretend all those that he had lost to Deliora. He imagined his mother and his father, although the memories of their physical appearances faded over the time, he imagined his teacher talking to him in her calm voice. He imagined his 'older' pupil making fun of him. He let the tears of sadness flow freely. He was alone in the bath after all.

This was his secret that no one ever knew about. At least until Natsu came. Gray was sitting in the bath behind the guild, crying quietly,when the door was thrown open and Natsu came rushing in, chased by a furious red head. Despite their rivalry Natsu never told this to any one. Neither did Erza. They did not force him to explain anything.

Whenever Gray would go for a bath they would simply let him have his privacy _alone_. Several years later they learned the truth on Galuna Island. They learned what had happened to him.

When Ur melted and flowed into the sea the value of water became even greater to him. Often he would go for a swim in the sea, so he could talk to Ur and ask her for help in situations he could not figure out himself but did not want to turn to his guildmates.

When he met the 'rainwoman' the value of water changed, too- even if the process was very slow and he did not want to admit to her. At first she was an enemy. A strong enemy. Then she became a friend in the Tower of heaven. She joined the guild as a nakama and proved herself as one in Laxus' fighting festival. They grew closer. He learned that his Edolas counterpart was in love with hers. Even if he had been in love with her back then he would not have admitted it to anyone.

Tenrou jima happened and he found himself worrying for her. Anologia's attack, during which he clutched her hand tightly, made them loe those seven years.

It had taken him longer to admit falling for her to anyone other than Ul, than it had taken him to fall in love with the water woman.

Water is biologically the most important element for humans, it is important for the world. But to him water was everything - the sea as his mother figure and the rain as the woman who had sneakily stolen his heart. The woman he, if it had not been for Ultear, would have sacrificed his own life for.

That was a moment he had often thought about later on. He had gone to the sea to contemplate his changing feelings for Juvia with the help of Ul.

He had told her their whole story, how they had met, how she gained his trust, became his friend, became his nakama, defended him stubbornly. Declare her feelings for him just to be rejected by him. He told her how Ultea had wanted to kill her just to make him suffer, how worried and afraid for her life he had been. He explained the jealous feeling he had when Lyon declared his love for the bluenette and wasted no moment to try to steal her from him.

A soft laughter came to his ears. _'You always were the more talented ice mage of you two, but you always were the dense one. You're in love kid.'_ the realization hit him brutally. ¨But Ul, what am I supposed to do about it? I can't tell her that! ¨ _'Just bring her here and introduce me to her. She'll get the picture, kid.'_

And that was what he did. When the bluenette was in the water and Ul was introduced to her, Juvia just beamed at him, her eyes shone with understanding of the situation.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!  
** **~Liliana-chan**


	10. December 10th: Mistletoe Gruvia

**Christmas Prompt:** **December 10th (aka my birthday)  
Prompt: Mistletoe**  
 ** Pairing/s: Gruvia**  
 ** Rating: T**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Frosty the snowman was a fairy tale they say_  
 _He was made of snow but the children know how he come to life one day_  
 _There must have been some magic in that old silk that they found  
_ _(Frosty The Snowman ~ Gene Autry)_

* * *

¨Gray-sama?¨, Juvia asked trying to get the ice-mage's attention. ¨Juvia doesn't want to bother you, Gray-sama, but she has a present for you. Merry Christmas¨

¨Gray-sama, here's Juvia's present for you. Merry Christmas¨, she smiled pushing a package into his hands.

¨Gray-sama, Juvia wishes you a Merry Christmas¨, he nodded accepting the present.

The past three years Juvia had always brought him presents. The first year it had been a blue scarf, the next year it was a pair of gloves and last year it had been a sweater, all of them were self made and in the same color as her hair. He often wore the sweater at home where he could not lose it, the scarf and the gloves were handy on missions in the cold. The cold could not do him any damage, but he felt safer with the gloves and the scarf on. As if she would know he needed help, when something went wrong on a mission. She had put a lot of effort in these things, to make him happy, and he never had something prepared for her. Yes he acted cold, even after everything that had happened several years ago. Because he was afraid to love someone. Everyone he had loved had died. His mother, a long time he had thought his father as well, he had lost Ul, and lastly Ultear. He did not want to lose Juvia, too. He knew he would not be able to handle losing her. That was the reason he denied falling for the water mage even to himself.

But Juvia did not give up. Stubbornly she showed him how strong she was, she had told him more than once that she would not go anywhere. She wanted him to be happy and showed him her love through many actions. Knitting his presents was one way.

Last year his resolution had crumbled. He decided that this had been the last year she had given but but not gotten anything back. He made his plan and searched in every town he was in during the year for the perfect present. He was happy when he finally found it in a snowy town at the eastern border of their country.

When Christmas Eve had finally come he waited for her to bring her gift to him. It was a knitted blanket again in the same blue as her hair. He laid it aside, asking Mira to keep an eye on it. Pulling the small package out of his pant pocket he went over to where she was sitting letting it fall into her lap.

He walked back to where he was sitting when he heard Lucy exclaim ¨He's got to be kidding me? Earl Gray Tea- No way!¨, suddenly the girls' table was causing a ruckus, Juvia had let out a surprised squeal. Levy and Lucy who were looking over the bluenette's shoulder gasped and whispered animatedly. Lisanna demanded to see what was inside the tea box and drew in a surprised breath once she saw. Cana giggled ¨Gray, you sneaky bastard.¨

Juvia turned to her Gray-sama and caught his eye, when he cocked a brow she jumped out of her seat, with the box back in her possession and came rushing to him. He got out of his seat and pretended to run away from her leading her under one of the rune trapped mistletoes. He pretended to be surprised when he could not get out of the barrier. He turned around opening his arms for her, surprising her. She then beamed even brighter understanding this was some part of his plan. He smirked at her in return at which Juvia declared ¨Juvia will come to your rescue, Gray-sama!¨.

Then she jumped into his arms, getting trapped in the barrier. She pressed her lips on his and he felt her struggle against melting when he responded his lips matching the movement of her lips.

¨Juvia and ice-pants, sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.¨, Natsu then screamed around. Gray simply showed him his middle finger not breaking the kiss. When the rest of the guild begin to cat-call and applaud, Gray deepened the kiss at which Juvia squealed in delight.

Later when the two had settled down on a bench near the bar, Gray turned to Juvia seriously ¨Juvia... I can't say it, yet but...¨ he was silenced by her finger against his lips. ¨Juvia knows. Take your time. She understand. She just wants you to know... I love you.¨

He was surprised at her speaking in first persona and whispered ¨You're the best.¨ before pressing his lips on hers. He smirked into the kiss when her body arched into his and deepened the kiss. He was losing his sanity to her and he was certain that she knew. In the past years she had become calmer and had learned to read him like an open book.

It was not that he knew what he felt for her. He did, he had realized he had fallen for her hard, but he was still afraid to tell her. He was afraid she would be taken away from him if he told her. But she knew without him telling her and that was what counted.

After they had parted Juvia's eyes immediately met his and she asked ¨Can Gray-sama help Juvia put it on?¨, the water mage asked and the male nodded holding her hand out. Juvia opened the box, got out the bracelet and help her arm out for him to put it around her slim wrist. She looked more closely at the pendants and was able to identify a silver dragon as Gajeel, a golden key for Lucy, a cross for Gray and a raindrop for herself. ¨But Gray-sama, who does the snowflake stand for?¨, Juvia asked and Gray smirked at her. ¨For the two of us together. You bring the rain and me the ice. Frozen Rain is snow so a snowflake.¨

And once more he found her lips on his.

* * *

**Belated Birthday present for myself :D**  
 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!  
** **~Liliana-chan**


	11. December 11th: Secret EverElf

**Christmas** **prompts** **:** **December 11** **th** ****  
**Prompt** **:** **Secret**  
**Pairing/s:** **EverElf**  
**Rating:** **T  
** **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

"That was a close one you idiot **",** Evergreen glared at Elfman who had pulled her into an alleyway in the last moment before Lisanna and Mira who were out shopping could see them. ¨Hey! I'm not an idiot, I'm a man! ¨, the tall take over responded and then added ¨Besides it wasn't even my fault. You were the one who wanted to go this way. ¨ ¨You're right, but still You're the who is so tall he's attracting everyone's attention!¨, Evergreen shot back. This caused Elfman to grin ¨Yeah, but you like me tall and manly...HEY!¨ he exclaimed when Evergreen had poked him into the rib with force.

¨Don't flatter yourself, no come on, they should begone now.¨,the brunette blushed and was about to step back into the crowded street, when she was pulled back against his broad chest. She felt two large arms encircle her way and tried to hide the small smile around her lips. Without any exception every part of Elfman was large.

Pressing her lips on his she decided they could stay a bit loner, no one at the guild would miss them anytime soon.

* * *

 

¨Cana, have you seen Elf-nii-chan? He's been missing the whole day.¨, Lisanna asked the brown haired drunk, who simply hook her head. ¨Now that you're saying it, I haven't seen around the guild the past days. Is he ill?¨, Cana asked and he oldest Strauss answered ¨No, quite the contrary, he's happier and healthier than he has been since a long time.¨

¨But I guess he's quite secretive the past weeks.¨, Lisanna added.

¨Him too?¨, Freed entered the conversation. ¨Ever hasn't been around much either. But if she were sick she would've told us right babies?¨, Bixlow turned to his puppets who only agreed with him. ¨Do you think-¨, Mira began but was distracted by the door to the guild being thrown open.

¨Ever, Elfman where did you come from? From a date? Come over we were just talking about you two love birds.¨, Freed called out. At the mentioning of possible date, the two blushed and told the rune mage to shut it. ¨We just met outside.¨, Evergreen explained. ¨Why would I go on a date with him any way.¨, she added as an afterthought. ¨Yeah because I'm such a terrible person to be around.¨, Elfman responded sarcastically before turning away. Evergreen just stared after him when he walked away. She wished she could take back what she had said, after seeing the angry, hurt look her sentence had caused.

¨Excuse me.¨, she threw at her team mates, the drunk and the two Strauss sisters before rushing after Elfman.

¨They're definitely hiding something!¨, Cana muttered.

Evergreen did not have to search for Elfman for long before she had found him. The first dark alleyway she looked into she saw his hunched figure. His head was in his hands and the muscles on his arms were strained. He was muttering something inaudibly.

"Elfman? Is everything alright?", she asked suddenly unsure of herself. Slowly she walked to him, expecting him to send her away. After what she had said, she would not blame him. When she reached him, she slid down the wall, kneeling next to him. "I'm sorry. I-I just wanted to keep our secret... You know I didn't mean what I said and-", Evergreen was interrupted by Elfman who snorted, still not looking up "That doesn't mean it didn't hurt. I know why you said it. I know you didn't mean it... But I just can't do this anymore. Not like this."

Was he breaking up with her? The thought alone hurt her. "You mean you want to b-break u-", her voice was trembling. "Well no.... but if it stays like this, I think it might be better. What are you afraid of, Ever? You know I lo-", this time it was her who interrupted him "Don't say it!" "But it's true. Why can't you accept it?"

"I don't know. I'm afraid..." "Of what are you afraid Ever? Of your teams reaction? of my sisters' reaction? Face it Ever, with their making fun they want to tell us that it's okay for them." "I'm afraid one day we wake up and hate each other and only hurt each other. That's why I'm around those guys, they're like the annoying little brother I'll have to deal with until I'm old. That's why I like statues, they can't disappoint me, they can't rip out my heart.", she yelled at him and he simply screamed back "But I am hurt! Ever, I can't promise to love you forever, but I can promise that I will always protect you from harm.", he got quieter to the end of the sentence, wiping he tears she did not even realize were flowing over her cheeks.

"Now look at me. I'm pathetic.", she laughed despite the tears. "You're not pathetic, woman.", Elfman soothed her and she let out a dry laugh "You have no idea. I'm crying and somehow that contradicts my understanding of being a Raijinshuu." "I don't care, I still love you, woman.", Elfman pulled her into his arms. "And I love you."

"So what are we going to do now?", Elfman asked and Evergreen only raised a brow "After that show we had in front the whole guild, I don't think we can keep it secret any more. Not that I want to keep it.", he shrugged and she rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Whatever." Elfman grinned at that "Now that's my woman.", which earned him a hit on the back of his head.

They both stood up and Evergreen held her hand out for him to take. But instead of taking her small hand into his large hand he pulled her into his arms and carried her into the guild.

"Every listen up! Just wanted to tell you Ever is my woman. She has been for some time. Just wanted you to know."

* * *

 

**I know I wanted to write until the 24th- One prompt per day. But I did not know how much I had to do. Just when things started to clear up my grandfather had a heart attack and I just hadn't had the strength to finish this project. Don't worry my grandfather is okay again and he even was home for Christmas. But I'll finish this over the year I guess.**  
MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!  
And a happy new year.  
~Liliana-chan


	12. December 12: Protection NaLu

**Christmas Prompts: December 12th**   
**Prompt: Protection**   
**Pairing/s : Nalu**   
**Rating: K+**   
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 

_What child is this_   
_Who lay to rest_   
_On Mary's lap is sleeping_   
_Whom angels greet with anthems sweet_   
_While shepherds watch are keeping_   
_(What Child is This ~Josh Groban)_

* * *

 

The men of Fairy Tail were by no means chauvinists, yet they would always protect the women of their guild.

Like Macao and Wakaba made sure that Cana was as far from harm as she allowed it. Later Gildarts joined the two men on this.

Max and Warren always kept an eye on Laki making sure the eccentric wood maker would not be hurt.

In their childhood Natsu and Elfman protected Lisanna from danger.

Elfman also made sure hat Mirajane was save, even though he would never admit that.

Gray and Natsu also payed close attention to the young Titania, though they knew that if the Titania found out they would either be beaten or hugged to death.

Freed, Bixlow and even Laxus would ruthlessly beat the shit out of every one who came too close to Ever, resulting in her seeming untouchable by anyone.

When they thought they had lost Lisanna, Natsu and Happy went on without someone to protect.  
Until Lucy came along.  
He decided, right after Galuna island that he would always protect the blonde. He did not want to lose something so important to him ever again.

When Lucy was kidnapped by Phantom Lord and he found out, he was furious. He was furious at his enemy, but mostly at himself. He had not been able to protect what had become important to him.

In the tower of Heaven he only let her go without him because Happy needed is help and he was sure that the ice-bastard and the rain woman were strong enough to defend her if needed.

It was not that he did not think she could defend herself. He knew she could, but it was his own fear that stood in his way. His fear of losing her.

He knew that Igneel could not be his biological parent, he was not that dense. For some reasons he had lost his biological family, then he had lost Igneel and then Lisanna.

He was not sure he could have taken the loss of another person he was close to.

The others always joked that he did not know what he was feeling, that he was to juvenile, when in fact he had been sure from the start. He just did not want to make a fool of himself in front of her.

Yes he did care about not making a fool of himself in front of her. He knew he could be an idiot sometimes, but sometimes it was only an image he projected. If people did not expect much from you it was easier not to let them down.

When he was a kid he told himself Igneel and his biological parents had left him because he had let them down in some way.

He played the dumb idiot, even calling Lucy by a wrong name.  
He had liked the blonde, but until they had been in Edolas he thought the blonde was more interested in the ice-bastard.

However taking into account Juvia's behavior towards Gray in Earthland and Surge's behavior towards Edo-Juvia he was quite sure that at least Gray had no interest in the blonde.

Taking Lucy Ashley's behavior into account he was sure that Earthland Lucy liked him back as well. He wanted to tell her when they got back to their dimension.

However when they did get back to Earthland, his plan was thrown off by Lisanna's return. It did not change his feelings to the blonde but he felt responsible for the youngest Strauss.

After that there just was not a possibility for him. There was so much going on and he did not want to complicate everything. He made sure Lucy was safe as possible and when the time would come he'd tell her about his feelings.  
 **Yup I'm back. I decided to finish those first before I'll write my other stories. This is about half a year late, but December was stressful for me. The preparations for my entrance exam, plus preparations for my university exams and to top it all of my granddad had a heart attack. He's feeling well and is back at home already.**  
 **I hope you enjoyed my come back :)**  
 **~Liliana-chan**


	13. December 13: Fortune Cookie Jerza

**Christmas Prompts:** **December 13th**   
**Prompt : Fortune Cookie**   
** Pairing:  Jerza**   
** Disclaimer:  I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

  _Oh, come, all ye faithful,  
_ _Joyful and triumphant!  
_ _Oh, come ye, oh, come ye to Bethlehem;  
_ _(Oh come, all ye faithful ~ Celtic Women )_

* * *

 

Jellal was nervous. He knew his disguise was poor, but Erza would have to recognize him.

He had payed much thought into if he would do it. About four months of Meredy telling him to _man_ _up_ until he finally became to be honest to himself.

The _When_ and _How_ took equally long. He had to do it in a memorable way, but no one who did not know him should recognize him. He was a searched criminal after all.

They were passing a shop where an older woman sold things she dubbed _fortune cookies_. They were folded cookies with little fortunes inside. These fortunes could be little slips of paper, or little keepsakes.

It had made _click_ in his brain and the _how_ was clear to him.

Admittedly the _when_ was a much more delicate question. He could not ask her the day they had met, the fear of revoking images of their unhappy childhood, or of what happened in the Tower of Heaven. The date he decided to redeem for his sins was way to far away, in summer of the following year, as was the day when he received notice of her being alive.

It was Meredy who asked him what his Christmas present for her would be. It was the beginning of December and they would attend Fairy Tail's Christmas party.

It was not that he did not want to buy her another present, it was just that the last piece of his puzzle came into place and he knew she would not accept more than one gift.

So he dressed up in this ridiculous take out guy outfit and brought her some take out and a fortune cookie from _a friend._ He knew it would not fool her.

Her red eye brow rose when she opened the fortune cookie first and he had to suppress a laugh when she dropped the noodles onto the floor out of shock.

Next thing he knew was that her arms were around his neck and his black wig slipping off his head. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Jellal, I will marry you!"

* * *

**Rather short but I don't think there is more to be written.  
~Liliana-chan**

 


	14. December 14: Fire Works Gajevy and Gruvia

**Christmas Prompts: December 14th**   
** Prompt: Fireworks**   
** Pairing: BroTP Gavia, Gruvia and Gajevy**   
** Rating: T**   
** Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

_I've been good this year_   
_The only thing I want is you to be here_   
_All my gifts can wait_   
_I don't believe in Santa Clause_   
_But I believe in us this holiday_   
_(I believe in us (this holiday) ~ A Rocket to the moon)_

* * *

"What do you mean you've never seen a firework before?", Levy asked and Gajeel shrugged. "At the harvest festival I didn't want to go and see..." "Did you never have some at your old guild."

A dry laugh interrupted Levy and she turned to see Juvia looking wistfully "Jose always said that celebration was something done by fools. And fireworks were part of celebrations. He made sure that all members had missions or other things to do when there was a celebration with a firework. Juvia did try to go to one on her birthday once, while she was on a mission."

"I remember that. Wasn't pretty when the old fucker found out.", Gajeel half growled. "Yeah Juvia couldn't walk for a week.", the taller bluenette bit her lip and averted her gaze.

Levy looked between Gajeel and Juvia. They had gotten through so much that no one in Fairy Tail knew about. Levy knew the two did not not tell them because they did not trust them, but they did not want to burden their guild mates with their dark memories.  
They still felt responsible for what happened before they joined Fairy Tail.

A low thunder pulled Levy from her thoughts and her gaze shifted to Juvia. The water mage seemed trapped in her memories. She looked over to Gajeel and saw him grip the table so hard his knuckled turned white. Levy did not want to know what those two were thinking about that got them so worked-up.

"Hey, um, Juvia, is everything alright?", a deep voice startled all three of them. Juvia spun around to see her Gray-sama wearing an awfully familiar scarf.

"Juvia... just got upset because she has never seen a firework.", Juvia smiled worriedly. She did not want her Gray-sama to worry about her past. The past was over anyways.

"What? But what about the Harvest Festival?" "Juvia was concentrating so much on being on that cart with Gray-sama. She had not looked at the fireworks.", Juvia admitted.

"Well the solution is easy, isn't it?", Gray shared a gaze with Levy who got excited "Oh yes it is! Tonight the four of us will go see the fireworks!", she exclaimed.  
"We'll have to prepare this... so we'll meet you two at 7 here alright?", the tiny female grinned and pulled the ice mage with her leaving Gajeel and Juvia to look after them puzzled.

"Gray-sama and Levy-san are really nice to do this." "But they shouldn't. We're bad business." "Always have been and always will be."

"Gajeel-kun, I don't want them to leave us when they remember what we did." "Me neither. But when it happens, at least we're not alone." "Juvia is really glad that she has you, Gajeel-kun." “Yeah, me too, rainwoman.”

The clock struck 7 and Juvia and Gajeel still sat where they had been left by Gray and Levy. Both looked troubled and had totally succumbed to their memories.

"Did you even stand up since we left?" Levy asked after she had greeted them. She was wearing a heavier coat than before and even Gray had put on one. "We didn't have to go anywhere and had a... _nice_ conversation. There was no need to get up.", Gajeel shrugged and Juvia nodded. "Juvia and Gajeel-kun only want you to know that you don't have to do this for them."

"But we want to. You never saw a firework. You obviously want to see one. So we're going to take you to one.", Gray argued and pulled Juvia out of her seat. After exchanging a gaze with Gajeel, Juvia sighed and the two agreed to go see the firework.

"I know the perfect place to watch it follow me.",Gray half grinned and ascended the staircase in their guild. "As kids we would all go here when the Fantasia took place and we were too young to go. We've asked everyone to let us four alone tonight. For your first firework we didn't want you to be distracted by, for example, the flame brain's stupidity.", the dark haired ice mage explained.

"But we'll have to climb a bit so watch your step." Levy explained and swung herself through and open window. Gajeel shrugged and followed her.

Juvia hesitated. "What's wrong?", Gray asked. "Afraid to fall?", he smirked and Juvia shook her head before taking a breath and following the other two mages. "Don't worry. I'm right behind you. I'll catch you." _Again_. Juvia added in her thoughts but shook her head.

When she had reached the roof she took a look around. Even though she felt apprehensive, no cloud was in sight. The stars were twinkling in the cold winter air. Four wooden chairs were placed into the direction of north and a barrel was standing at the side. "Take a seat we'll pour you some mulled wine so you won't grow cold.", Levy smiled and Juvia and Gajeel complied.

After pouring two cups of steaming hot liquor each and after handing a cup to Gajeel and Juvia, Levy and Gray sat down too and got some blankets to throw over the small group.

Juvia was just about to take a sip from her cup when something diverted her attention. Light and colors exploded in the night sky and her eyes transfixed onto the spectacle.

Gray watched her eyes light up in joy. He quickly hid the smile that was coming up in his face in his scarf upon noticing Juvia turning to him. She was sporting the happiest smile he had ever seen.

"Thank you Gray-sama, Levy-san. For everything."

“What do you mean?”, Levy asked confused. “Well... thanks for not pushing us away after all we've done.”, Gajeel grumbled looking at his mug and Gray noticed the spark in Juvia's eyes had disappeared.

“After all you've done? Do you mean saving Lucy in the tower of heaven? Do you mean sacrificing yourself for your nakama when Laxus went nuts? Do you mean helping us getting defeating that guy in Edolas and helping us get back? Do you mean rescuing Levy when you two were attacked by the first two members of Grimoire Heart? Do you mean fighting Meredy because Ultear wanted me dead at the time? Do you mean fighting against Acnologia no matter how hard you were injured? Do you mean fighting in the Grand Magic Games for our guild together with the rest of us? Do you mean winning it together with us? Do you mean fighting against those dragons with us? Because I seriously have no idea what you're talking about.”, Gray responded unnerved.

“You know damn well what we're talking about.”, surprisingly it was Juvia and not Gajeel swearing, which shocked Gray and Levy even more.  
“We're talking about when we- how we-”, Juvia burst into tears and Gajeel turned away.

“You know what? I don't give a damn. You were part of another guild. You were part of a guild that, after hearing your stories, should have been a dark guild from the start. You did what your master told you. You were loyal to your master, even if it was another loyalty than to master Makarov. You hurt me and my team, Gajeel, and you Juvia kidnapped Lucy. But you changed. You're nakama. You're trusted just as much as other members of your team. It's not your fault. You are responsible for what you did back then. But we all forgave you does that mean nothing? You could've had the chance to attack us again and again. You sacrificed yourselves for members of our guild, you fought alongside us in times of crises. You are our nakama you understand? You're our family, our friends.”, Levy argued.

Gajeel was about to answer something but Gray did not even let him speak. “Now shut up you two and watch the fireworks you're missing everything.” then he put his arm around brightly blushing Juvia and pulled her into her chest, while Levy nuzzled herself into Gajeel.

Over Levy's head the iron dragon looked over to the water mage, and when she looked back at him and smiled he nodded and both averted their gazes into the sky looking at the firework spectacle.

* * *

 

**There it is the next chapter, I always like playing around with my BroTP Gavia.**

**~Liliana-chan**


	15. December 15: Fire Place Nalu Gruvia

**Christmas** **Prompts** **:** **December 15th  
** **Prompt** **: Fire Place  
** **Pairing** **(** **s** **):** **Nalu, Gruvia  
** **Rating** **: T  
** **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

_It's Christmas just once a year_   
_the magic spirit brings us so much cheer_   
_It's for you, not just for me_   
_You're not alone this Christmas._

_(Not alone this Christmas ~ Ronan Parke ft. Luciel Johns)_

* * *

 

"Flame Brain! This is your fault! If you hadn't set everything ablaze we wouldn't be stuck like this!" "What? No this one was you, Ice Pants! I wouldn't have had to set it ablaze if you hadn't frozen everything!"

While the two males were fighting Lucy and Juvia exchanged a gaze. The four had been on a mission together and after running away from an angry mob of towns people, the floor had given out under them and they had stumbled into a hollow cave. If Happy or any other Exceed were with them they could have flown out, but the flying cats were away with Wendy and Gajeel.

"You two stop fighting!", Lucy begged and Natsu diverted his attention to the blonde. Gray, however raised his fist to hit the Dragon Slayer. Juvia took a step forward to softly touch his arm.

Confused by her action, Gray turned to her. Her long blue hair was ruffled from the fight, the run and the fall. There were bags under her eyes and she looked pale. She was tired. Her magic completely exhausted from the mission. Gray felt his tense chin muscles soften.

"Gray-sama can fight with Natsu-san all he likes tomorrow. Juvia will gladly cheer him on then. But Juvia is tired and Lucy-san is too." "We're really not in the mood to put up with your fighting.", Lucy nodded agreeing with the Water mage.

Now it was time for the two males to exchange glances. They nodded, suddenly feeling the fatigue themselves.

"What are we going to do?", Gray asked and Juvia looked around "Juvia thinks there's a passageway" she pointed to a huge hole in the wall "however it's too dark and we don't know how complex the tunnel system is." "I think we should rest here for the night. It's incredibly warm down here and tomorrow, when our magic levels have recovered, we can find a way out of here.", Natsu shrugged surprising Lucy. She knew he was not dumb but usually he would rather push his limits further and further.

Recovering from her surprise she looked around "I'm pretty sure some wood fell down with us, why don't you two guys figure out where they fell so we can make a fire, while we figure out a way to make it more comfortable around here.", Lucy suggested and the two males agreed and turned around to search.

"Our coats are quite heavy and big. At least we wouldn't have to sleep on the dirty ground.", Lucy observed and Juvia blushed "Juvia's not wearing a coat. This is her dress." she explained and Lucy raised a brow "You mean you're not wearing a coat despite the cold? Are you crazy? You'll catch a cold." "Well Juvia is wearing a white undershirt and some black biker shorts under it. She's not crazy after all." Lucy bit down the need to answer. "Will you be comfortable around those two idiots without your coat?" "Juvia doesn't think she will.", the bluenette fidgeted and the blonde sighed. "What if I strip down to my undershirt and my shorts, would that be better? You wouldn't be the only one looking like that." "It would be really kind of you Lucy-san. But you don't have to do that for Juvia. Juvia can just keep her dress on and sleep on the floor.", the bluenette reassured Lucy, as if it were nothing.

Once again Lucy was reminded of Juvia's life before Fairy Tail. She knew Juvia and Gajeel did not like talking about it, but guild-life in Phantom Lord had been tougher. Lucy believed Juvia was used to sleeping on the floor on missions.

However Erza, Gray and Natsu were also used to that. A thing Lucy never would be able too. She always spend too much on way too expensive shabby motel rooms because she hated having to sleep on the floor.

It had been a couple of years since she joined the guild, but still she noticed that she did not grow up in a guild.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Natsu and Gray returning. Together they put up a pile of wood and Natsu bend down to use a very small potion of remaining magic to light a fire.

"Have you found a solution about sleeping?", Gray asked, his eyes transfixed on Juvia who fidgeted under his gaze. "Lucy-san suggested to sleep on our coats."

"But what about us? Neither Juvia nor I wear coats." Natsu observed. Lucy was too tired to wonder how Natsu knew that it was not a coat Juvia was wearing. "You can share with us. I mean if you don't mind.", Gray averted Juvia's surprised stare. "Well I don't. I sneak into Lucy's bed so often, we're used t sleeping with each other." The blonde blushed at the innuendo and put off her thick coat.

"Juvia doesn't mind either." The bluenette smiled and stepped closer to Gray who was busying himself by putting his coat onto the floor.

After a while Lucy could hear Juvia's smooth breath and Gray's soft snores, signaling that the two of them had fallen asleep. Her eyes were open and she was gazing into the fire feeling Natsu's chest against her back.

It did not matter who grew up in a palace, in a guild or alone. They would have each others back no matter what would happen.

* * *

 

**Sooo that's that. Only 9 to go.**

**~Liliana-chan**


	16. December 16: Rain

**Christmas Prompt: December 16 th**  
 **Prompt: Rain**  
 **Pairing/s: Tiny slice of Gruvia and BroTP Gavia (Very Juvia centric)**  
 **Rating: K+**  
 **Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

_Seasons come and go_  
 _But I'll still be with you tomorrow (mmh, tomorrow)_  
 _And even angel eyes cry sometimes, sometimes_  
 _(Dry Your Tears ~ The Baseballs)_

* * *

 

As far as she could remember it had always rained.

In her mind the rain was the reason her parents had put her on the steps of the orphanage she grew up in. Or even just her mother, because she did not know who her parents were and if they were together when she was born. All she knew was that she was put on the threshold of the orphanage in a stormy night.

The rain was the reason for her sad childhood. The first time she learned that she was responsible for the rain was when she had just turned four and had shown first signs of being a mage. Without doing it on purpose she could control water in a close vicinity, for example when being bullied. However afterwards she often had a high fever. When she had been ill there was no rain and the others were allowed to go out and play outside.

One day, after finding out the water incidents always happened around Juvia and after figuring she did that the orphanage's nurse came to the conclusion that Juvia was a young mage and thought maybe her fevers came from her powers breaking out.

Juvia did not understand anything the woman, of whom she could remember nothing but a silhouette, said to the nurse, only that she was a strong water mage. The doctor claimed that her powers were strong and too much for her body, because of which not only the fevers happened but also the rain.

Juvia was responsible for the rain.

She was the cause of the rain.

The nurse told Juvia not to keep it a secret from the other kids. They were too young to understand that she was different. They could not understand that she did not make it rain on purpose. To try and suppress it. The nurse told her that she soon would take Juvia to an old friend of hers. To a guild where others like her were, where they would teach her how to control her powers. A guild with dragons and princesses right from the fairy tales.

But the older kids soon made the connection between her and the rain. When she was sick there was no rain. When she was not at the orphanage there was. But when she was there and healthy there was rain.

The bullying started.

Juvia knew they probably were right. It was her fault that they could not go out to play. It was her fault that every outing was cancelled due to heavy rain. It was her fault that her parents left her behind. It was her fault it rained.

So she left. She ran away with seven looking for the fairytale guild.

She did not find it. She got lost. She was walking around aimlessly for a few weeks until she finally found someone who could show her the way to the fairytale guild. But he did not want to.

Instead he promised to bring her to an even better guild with even more adventures that could help her even more.

That man was Jose Porla her downfall.

In Phantom Lord she pretty much kept to herself. The people were mages they should understand she was not making it rain on purpose. They were like her. They should understand her.

With nine Jose made her an S-class mage making her part of the element four. She thought it would get better. She got along with the other three, but they were not that close. They were sharing an apartment. Juvia often went to bed early, finding it difficult to talk with the guys. Aria and Sol were older and Juvia was not able to connect with them. Totomaru tried to become her friend but she was too closed off for him to succeed.

One night, the three must have assumed she had gone to sleep, she heard them talking about her. And the rain.

It changed once Gajeel, all beaten up and angry, came along. She was eleven by the time and he was only a year older. He explained that he had searched for his father who had abandoned him on July 7th X777.

Immediately Juvia was able to connect to him. She did not know why. The rain lightened. It had become a pitter patter instead of a rushing rain.

He did not care if she caused the rain. He did not complain. He did not make her responsible for it. He may not admit it but she had helped him, too.

Together they trained, together they became stronger. They opened up to each other. And Juvia opened up to the rest of the Element Four. Gajeel, though, never did.

The rain got lighter. But it did not stop.

Until she met Gray.

He showed her the clear skies. He showed her the sun. He showed her she was not responsible.

And many years later, on Christmas eve, he showed her that rain could turn into something beautiful if you froze it into snow.

* * *

 

**Hope it wasn't too dark in the beginning for a christmas piece (in September.)**

**~Liliana-chan**


	17. December 17: Laughter

**Christmas Prompt: December 17 th**  
 **Prompt: Laughter**  
 ****Pairing/s: Hinted ElfEver, BixlowLisana  
Rating: K+  
 ****Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_  
 _Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring_  
 _Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun_  
 _Now the jingle hop has begun_

_(Jingle Bell Rock ~ Bobby Helms)_

* * *

 

The guild hall was bustling with joy. After Mirajane and Lisana had the idea to throw a Christmas Party in the guild it did not take long to convince everyone to take part in the preparations. It had been easy to get all the females on board and after they had agreed to dress up for the parties even the grumpiest of the guys, namely Laxus, Gajeel and Gray, to join in.

So it came that on the late evening of December 24th the whole Fairy Tail family celebrated in their new guild hall. Mirajane had asked her sister and Erza to help her with the bar since it was such a special occasion. Plus with Bacchus visiting on that evening and sitting beside Cana and her father meant that the trio needed refills more often. It was always good to have a spare hand with the drunkards.

Natsu, Gajeel and Gray had started the fight over who would get the biggest presents. Elfman was about to join in, since it is unmanly to fight on Christmas, when Evergreen pulled him away into a dark corner of the guild. His sisters, who were just serving the two male Raijinshuu, giggled, while Freed only grinned into his mulled wine. Bixlow almost forgot to comment on his team mate, as he was occupied with looking up the younger Strauss' short red skirt.

Nab was looking at the request board, even though everyone had agreed not to go on a job over the holidays. Max was sweeping the already clean floor with his favourite broom. Warren and Vijeeter were chatting with Laki. Romeo and Wendy were sitting at the side with the three Exceeds drinking kiwi juice.

Not far from Jet and Droy, Lucy, Levy and Juvia were sitting watching the brawl between their favourite men. Even the first master was there was was giggling while being watched by Laxus and his grandfather. Wakaba and Macao were trying not to get too drunk because it was the first Christmas they all celebrated since Tenroujima.

There was laughter throughout the guild while Reedus set up his canvas. It had been so long since he had head heard that sound around Christmas.

Those who had not gone to the S-Class exam had tried to be cheerful those past seven years around the holiday. But everyone knew it was just pretending.

When all the colour had drained it felt good to get it back that day. All the greys were filled out with bright and happy colours and he wanted to catch it on his canvas. So whenever those left behind remembered the grey, he could show them that the colour had returned. Together with the laughter.

Because that was what he had missed most. The laughter.

* * *

 

**Yeah this was supposed to be a Gruvia, Gale, Nalu chapter with hints of other couples.... but it became a bit Reedus centred to the end. I hope you don't mind.**

**~Liliana-chan**


	18. December 18: Embarrassment Gruvia

**Christmas Prompt: December 18 th**   
**Prompt: Embarrassment**   
****Pairing/s: Gruvia  
Rating: T   
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

_Mistletoe is everywhere but, darlin', I'll be true_   
_I can't kiss somebody's lips unless that someone's you_   
_I've longed each day to hold you tight I know what loneliness is_   
_But I'll be home in two more days then share your Christmas kisses_

_(Christmas Kisses ~ Marty Robbins)_

* * *

 

Gray could not help but sigh, when he pulled the paper slip from his cup of coffee. He knew it was time for Mira's annual matchmaking game. Well not that that was the official name for it.

Three years ago, half a year after the whole Tartaros mess, around Christmas, the former S-Class mage practically hopped into the guild claiming she had ' _read_ ' about a new game in a magazine. Gray was sure it was her devil mind that had thought of it and not some editor of some magazine, not that he would ever say so to the eldest Strauss.

The rules were simple enough. Every single mage would get a ' _random_ ' slip of paper. Most papers were blank, or with a nice calendar motto, but one of the many papers would have a name on it. The person who received the paper had to kiss the person whose name was on the paper before 11pm on December 24th. Otherwise he or she would be punished.

Looking back at the past Christmas' games he doubted that the slip of papers were randomly assigned. This really was just another way of Mirajane seeing her beloved ' _OTP_ 's – whatever that meant – together. The past years Gray always had gotten some meaningful calender motto that spoke of ' _him letting his emotions take over and do what his heart wanted_ ' and which he refused to take as a hint.

But for some reason those who had gotten the slips in the past years always had followed the rules, no punishment had to be fulfilled. Three years ago it had been Gajeel who kissed Levy two weeks before Christmas, even though they both denied that something had happened between them in the fight against Tartaros. Two years ago it had been Evergreen who marched up to Elfman, proclaiming that it was only because of the game, before grabbing his collar and pulling him down to her. Last year it had been Natsu who kissed a confused Lucy before storming off, declaring he had won the game – the two still had not had the guts to get together.

He wondered why the three who had their turn the last years did not refuse to play the game. Then again he remembered why. It was Mira's game. Mira was nice and polite on the outer side, using fake tears to make feel bad for refusing her _'requests_ ', which for him was even worse than her turning Satan Soul against him. He just could not handle crying women. No one wanted to face her tears or her Satan Soul

He was prepared to see another calendar motto and groaned when he realized there was none. He did not even need to look at the name to know who he was paired up with. Mirajane, with the help of Erza, Lisanna, Lucy, Levy – well practically every Fairy Tail female and even some males, had constantly tried to match make him with one woman over the past few years. They thought he would not notice, but he was not as clueless as he looked. Then again the woman did not seem to catch on.

He pinched the bridge of his nose in a mix of annoyance, nervousness and an oncoming headache and looked at the slip again. Of course it was _her_ name.

_Juvia Loxar_

His onyx eyes directly searched her in the bustling guild and he found her standing across the room conversing with Gajeel. Some years ago it was unusual for her to be across the hall from him, but in the past months she had calmed down a bit, focusing on her S-Class missions. Feeling unwatched, Gray took his time to observe her.

He was not a fashion expert but it would be a lie to claim he had not noticed her change in attire and attitude towards clothing. He had noticed that she had two different wardrobes. A mission wardrobe consisting of blue or black dresses, covering every inch of her body but her left leg, proudly showing off both her pale, endless leg and her guild mark; and an everyday wardrobe consisting of more casual clothes, all in different shades of blue. She was still wearing hats or other hair accessory and was still modest about her body. This wardrobe splitting had started after she had passed the S-Class exam together with Gajeel last year.

This afternoon she was wearing brown boots and a black sweater with a blue skirt which he had heard Mirajane and Lisanna call a circle skirt. He saw some sort of poorly covered bruises on her neck. Her long blue hair was in a braid and her bangs were held back by a golden butterfly pin.

He tried to take in everything, her always blushing cheeks, her soft lips, the curve of her nose, the way her eyebrows furrowed cutely when she looked at him confused. Her confused azure eyes meeting his.

_Oh_

Caught watching her red handed he weakly lifted his hand to a wave and she waved back. A twinkle had appeared in her eye. Deciding to get this over with it he called her over with a gesture. He sighed when the bluenette reached him and pulled her behind a corner, aware of the white haired barmaid watching them intently.

“Juvia, I'm going to kiss you now, but this doesn't mean that.... anything changes okay?”, he whispered huskily and the S-Class mage before him nodded eagerly, the sparkle still in her eye. She had probably only registered the ' _I'm going to kiss you now_ '. He sighed once more, knowing the whole guild had hid to watch the spectacle. He looked at Juvia, who only raised a brow in question and he slightly shook his head so it remained between the two of them. His hands had gotten sweaty and he knew Juvia tried her very best not to press herself into him and kiss him senseless.

Putting one hand on her hip, just over the belt of her skirt, he pulled her closer to him. His left hand went to cup her cheek and he could feel the giggle that was bubbling inside her, her stomach contracting to keep it under control. He almost rolled his eyes because of her antics but let his left hand slide down to her poorly concealed bruise and pulled her face closer to his. Seeing her eyes flutter shut he closed his own eyes and put his lips on hers, in a slow and tender kiss.

He ignored the chaos that erupted around them. Their guild mates whistling and cat-calling. But that did not matter to him and he knew it did not matter to her. They kissed in their slow rhythm until they had to come up for air.

Gray released the beaming woman and trotted back to the bar. Juvia was not far behind him. Settling down next to him she turned to him. “Juvia thought Gray-sama didn't want to show public signs of affection? That they embarrassed him.”, she whispered and Gray pushed the slip of paper over to her. She giggled when she saw her name there in Mirajanes careful clean handwriting.

Gray finally let the smirk that had been sneaking its way onto his face, since he saw her name on the paper, appear and he looked away from Juvia. “Juvia will return to Gajeel-kun now. See you later Gray-sama.”, she jumped from her seat and pressed her lips on his cheek in one fast movement and went over to her best friend.

“Oi Juvia.”, he called out for her and she turned around still beaming “Yes Gray-sama?” “You should wear a scarf, it _is_ cold outside.” A look of understanding showed on the bluenette's face and her fingers moved to the bruise on her neck. “Juvia is sorry Gray-sama! She really had thought she had hid the hickey good enough. She knows how embarrassed you are about admitting your personal relationships in the guild.”

He shook his head amused. Did that woman even notice that everyone was listening on in their conversation and that their carefully hidden relationship was no longer hidden? “It's okay”, he admitted sighing.

“Really? Juvia had hoped you would punish her la-” “Juvia just stop talking.” “Aright. Juvia loves you Gray-sama.” He sighed and surprised his other guild mates by answering “I love you, too.”

Mirajane and Erza almost fainted from what they called ' _feels_ '.

* * *

 

**I should've researched stuff for my paper. Ohhh whatever. Only one source left anyways.**

**~Liliana-chan**


	19. December 19: Journey NaGraLuVia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really sure about the Rating. However, due to the innuendo is high in this I couldn't decide between a high T Rating or a low M one. I settled for the low M one just to be sure. This is no lemon, not even lime, but I wouldn't want the story deleted because of a wrong Rating.

******Christmas Prompt: December 19  th **  
** Prompt: Journey**  
 **Pairing/s: Nagraluvia (Let's see who can identify this pairing) **  
**Rating: M**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

_Off with my overcoat, off with my glove_  
 _I need no overcoat, I'm burning with love!_  
 _My heart's on fire, the flame grows higher_  
 _I will weather the storm!_  
 _What do I care how much it may storm?_  
 _I've got my love, I've got my love,_  
 _I've got my love to keep me warm._

_(I've got my love to keep me warm ~ Frank Sinatra)_

* * *

 

They were hold. At the train station. It was snowing heavily. It was the evening of the 24th  of December. They wanted to be home on the 25 th . No train was going from Hargeon to Magnolia. Gray would have walked and he was sure Natsu would have walked as well. Juvia would not complain, even though she would be freezing. But Lucy refused to go outside. It was -10°C out there.

Natsu had sent Happy to the guild with a message to their family and the four were sitting in the cold train station. It was late and the two females, who were sitting on a bench in the hall, were tired. Lucy had snuggled up against Juvia, her eyes closed and the bluenette yawned signalling she was also rather tired, although she would never admit that. Natsu and Gray had put the two of them into a warm blanket and, while the former of the two males went to fetch some food and drinks for the four, the ice mage had gone to a porter to get four tickets for the first possible train to Magnolia.

Being part of the number one guild in Fiore had its pros, like getting much sought after train tickets for the first train in leaving for Magnolia. They even got a whole compartment only for them. Thanking the porter he returned after giving the porter a signature for the man's wife, his daughter and his daughter's girlfriend.

He could not fight the grin when he saw his company. Natsu had put down the bread and pretzels he had purchased into Juvia's bag and had apparently forgotten to close it. He had taken his place next to the bluenette, who had in a half asleep and half awake state scooted closer to the salmon haired male, the blonde still snuggled up to her. Natsu had put the two females between his legs so Juvia could lean more into him and had grabbed Lucy's hand. His dark eyes were closed and a smile ghosted around his lips, his head was leaned against Juvia's, his pink spikes mixing with her blue curls.

Gray shook his head thinking about the long journey it had taken him to come into the relationship he was in now. The longest part was jumping over his own shadow and let himself love and be loved. After all the loved ones he had lost this was hard for him, but he was relieved that he had been able to change.

The first one to show him love was Juvia. Not with her huge love confessions or overly attached jealousy. But with the cute small things, like raking her fingers through his hair when he was lying on top her. Or helping him clean his room. Or slipping her hand into his shortly before they entered the guild. Or making him breakfast only in one of his white dress shirts and her underwear.

The first night he had had with Lucy, both of them had blamed on the alcohol, which neither had drunk. When they had come back and decided to tell Juvia and Natsu together, they were surprised to find the bluenette and the salmon coloured haired male looking as apologetic and confused as Gray had felt.

He would never have thought the two women would share the two males between them, neither had he ever thought that he would ever share his lovers with Natsu of all people. After two months of their equal 'sharing' Juvia, Gray and Natsu moved in with Lucy, annexing the small apartment next door to the blonde's.

While Juvia would flirt in her innocent, cute way, Lucy showed him her love more playfully. Hugging him in the guild, not caring if anyone saw. Stealing the little clothes he was able not to strip when they were in his apartment. Deliberately pigging around with chocolate. Pretending to ignore him and Natsu when she was writing, while wriggling suggestively on her chair.

Juvia and Lucy could not be more different he figured. The blonde dressed in revealing clothes, teasing with her naked skin, while the bluenette hid behind her clothes, leaving a lot for imagination. Juvia loved more intense, while for Lucy loving seemed more a game- not that she was playing with them.

After a particular mean mission Natsu and Gray had come back with cuts and bruises. However they almost died from blood lost when they saw what was happening on their couch.

Juvia and Lucy kissing and embracing in nothing but their underwear, the bluenette dominating the blonde.

Gray remembered being glued to the spot until Natsu shoved him forward and together they went to join the two females. But Juvia seemed to have other plans. She finished kissing the blonde and held up her hand in a stopping manner. Both males stopped in their tracks. Juvia was behaving differently and it was hot.

Lucy was breathing hard, her cheeks, shoulders and cleavage were flushed, contrasting with her pure white lacy bra and she was looking up at Juvia with a glazed expression. The bluenette, just as flushed as the blonde, had looked up to them and gave them an order, her voice just barely above a whisper.

“ _Kiss._ ”

Gray's mind had been racing. He could not kiss Natsu. He was not gay. _Right?_ Of course there had always been a certain tension between the two of them, which Cana always called sexual, but that could not be it. But he was not in love with his best friend. _Right?_ Wait – where did that ' _love_ ' come from. This was about a kiss not about love.

Next to him Natsu was about to say something. Juvia's name already shaped on his lips.

A small voice in his head declared he was in _denial_. That he not just wanted to share and to be shared by the females, but also by the salmon haired man standing next to him. And all of a sudden he thought about how attractive Natsu looked and wondered how it would feel to kiss the other man.

Juvia smirked – something he never thought he would ever see, sweet, cute Juvia smirking. His pants became suddenly even tighter – and stood up, pulling Lucy up with her. “Okay then Juvia and Lucy will continue this without you.”, she spoke with a smoky voice.

Gray did not remember turning to Natsu, but when the two rivals' eyes met and both nodded he took a step forward and pulled the slightly smaller Dragon Slayer into him. Their lips crushed together almost painfully. Finding their rhythm together, they deepened the kiss. If Gray had not been so preoccupied with the kiss he would have commented that it was funny how everything was a fight with Natsu.

He barely registered being pulled into the bedroom by Lucy and Juvia, and after two very pleasurable hours, the four of them lay on the bed all tangled up. This was the moment their relationship turned into one huge four way relationship.

And they were very open about it in the guild. They knew they were not going to be judged for it by their family. As long as the four were happy, who could deny them their love?

“Hey idiot, do you want to stop staring and drooling? Nome here now?”, Natsu's voice filled his ears and he snapped out of his memories. Natsu's eyes still were closed but he had lifted the blanket so Gray could settle down comfortably around Lucy.

It was a long journey to let himself be loved, but he was glad that he took the way he did, because he would not miss the love those three had to offer for the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh I didn't did I? I ship way too much stuff, and this just happened. Idek where this came from. I blame my mind. So here's a bit of everything for all shippers of ship that are included in my new favourite OT4/BroT4 ship. I call it Nagraluvia. And I ship it just because.  
> ~Liliana-chan


	20. Decmber 20: Family Gavia; Gruvia; Gajevy

**Christmas Prompt: December 20  th **   
** Prompt: Family**   
** Pairing/s: BroTP GajeelJuvia and if you squint Gajevy and Gruvia **   
**Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Christmas time, a Christmas tree_  
 _With a happy family_  
 _Pity him, he's got no pop  
_ _He's a lonely pup in a Christmas shop_

_(Lonely pup (in a Christmas shop~ Adam Faith)_

* * *

 

Juvia looked around. Every one was glowing with Christmas preparations, but she felt nostalgic. Sitting on a bar stool in a navy blue dress, she felt out of place. Every one had their duty for the day. Had that special duty since their child hoods. Even Lucy, who only had joined Fairy Tail only a couple of months before Juvia, helped to hang the colourful decorations.

And Juvia wanted to help. She just did not know how. She never had had a real Christmas with pretty decorations, mistletoes, mulled wine and carols. She looked over to Gajeel, who looked just as out-of-place as she felt. Juvia looked down to her hands.

“Hey Ju-chan, what's wrong?”, Levy asked her and Juvia looked up. Levy and Lucy must have seen her. Juvia did not know what to say. She was sure they were judging her because she was not helping. Juvia felt her face heating up, she was blushing out of embarrassment.

“It's nothing.”, Juvia responded, not meeting either Levy's nor Lucy's eyes. “Oh come on, Juvia you can talk to us about it.”, the blonde smiled kindly and Juvia looked at her love-rival and chewed her lip. “It's ridiculous.”, she answered and Lucy and Levy exchanged a gaze. “If you don't wanna say it's okay, Ju-chan. But if you need someone to talk to you know where to find us.” Juvia nodded shortly and the two went back to hanging decorations.

“Why didn ya tell 'em?”, a deep voice Juvia knew all too well murmured into her right ear and she did not need to turn her head to see the iron dragon slayer had moved to the bar. “Juvia wasn't- Juvia didn't-... Oh Gajeel-kun, Juvia just doesn't know what's wrong with her.” The dark haired male sighed next to her.

“You're not used to it, are ya? You dunno what to do. But you're too proud to ask.”, he analysed and Juvia nodded. “Juvia's never had a -”, she broke off searching for the right word. “Proper Christmas?”, Gajeel offered and Juvia shook her head. It was true she never had a real, proper Christmas, but that was not why she felt so down.

In the orphanage she grew up in, the adults had always tried their best to cheer those up who had not been adopted shortly before Christmas. When Juvia grew up she often thought children, like herself, were pets kept by adults who could afford it. To her it explained why so many couples came around Christmas to adopt a child, just like she had read it happened to puppies and kittens and bunnies.

But she was never chosen. No one wanted her. With ten she was four years older than all the other kids. She packed her things and ran away. She had discovered her magic abilities early, understanding them with six. She would survive somehow. Maybe she could find a guild. They would surely want her. It could only get better. At least that was what she had thought back then.

Whatever guild she went to, the guilds did not want her. Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus... She was just on her way to travel to Magnolia for a guild named Fairy Tail when she met Gajeel. He was in the train, looking oddly pale and mumbled _Oshibana._ Juvia, choosing to be brave to talk to the grumpy looking child, asked him if he had wanted to get out at Oshibana station. The male nodded and she pulled him up and out at the Onibus station.

She had explained to him that he had missed his station. “ _You dumbass, now your train ticket's not valid any more._ ” He had yelled at her when she explained she was travelling to Magnolia. He had then grumbled that he would walk with her to Magnolia, since it was partly his fault. The problem was: neither had a particularly good sense of direction. So they got lost.

Three and a half years later, they finally had found a guild. Gajeel had said to her that it would not matter much if it was Fairy Tail or another guild. If they did not want them they could still ask for the way to Fairy Tail.

The guild wanted them. Someone wanted her. She decided she wanted to stay in Phantom Lord forever.

Christmases in Phantom Lord were celebrated differently. It was just a day to get drunk for the Phantom Lord mages, who were almost only men. Jose had once explained to her that he had not much liking for female mages because they tended to be led by their emotions, had to take a break from missions or stop from guild work completely because they had a child. Adding to this, Gajeel had told her later that evening, Jose seemed to be attracted to males.

At her first Christmas, she had just turned fourteen, she was allowed to taste her first drop of alcohol and hated it. She hated the sharpness of the booze that went down her throat, hated the bitter taste of it on her tongue. She was sent to her room at 10 pm though. Which she did not think was fair because Totomaru and Gajeel were only two years older than her. However, knowing how much it would hurt to refuse the order, she went up to her room.

Half an hour later she had opened the door for Gajeel and Totomaru. The iron dragon slayer looked darker than usual and the other had a bright red face. They had told her that the party downstairs had split up. One part was enjoying some female strippers and the other part enjoyed male strippers. Juvia was suddenly glad she had been sent upstairs. A shudder had gone down her spine.

The next couple of years Juvia had always wondered what the big deal was about Christmas. It was just another occasion to get drunk. Not that she was one to judge about the drinking. As long as she was allowed to stay downstairs with Gajeel, who never wanted to stay downstairs after 10pm, the two would drink as much as she could. She had become a bit of a drinker, something that only Gajeel knew about her.

Her last Christmas in Phantom Lord had taken place a week after Bora had broken up with her. It was her first black out. And Gajeel's first black out as well. She would forever remember the shame of waking up, with nothing of fractures of the last night. She had lost her virginity in a drunken night with her best friend. At least she could not remember the pain.

Juvia did not even know if he remembered, or knew what had happened that Christmas because she had stolen out of his bed and had returned to her room. They had never talked about it. Pretended nothing happened.

And then there was the war with Fairy Tail. So much that happened. In such a short amount of time, she again did not belong anywhere, again she and Gajeel were alone travelling around. Again Juvia had the same goal. Join Fairy Tail.

Gajeel and Juvia had a huge fight after which, for the first time since she had seen the sun, she had made it rain. They had fought about Juvia being foolish for wanting to join Fairy Tail. They would not want them, they were responsible for the destruction of their guild, they were responsible for Lucy's and team Shadow Gear's wounds, they were responsible for almost killing their master.

Juvia had always had faith in Fairy Tail. As a kid, searching for the guild and as a 17 year old. They would forgive them. They would accept them. They would want them. She needed them to want her. Otherwise she would break. She wanted nothing more than a family.

_A family_

That was it. Gajeel almost spilled his drink when Juvia jumped in her seat. “What the fuck rain woman?! “ “Gajeel-kun! Juvia knows! Juvia knows what's wrong. This is the first good Christmas Juvia is going to have -” she was about to go on when Gajeel blushed and Juvia looked at him horrified. “Juvia thought Gajeel-kun didn't remember what happened last year.” Her face turned as red as Erza's hair. “Don't bring it up, please. I tried my hardest to forget what happened last year.”

“What happened last year?” Now it was time for both of them to jump. Levy had decided to take a break and Gray was also looking at them obviously interested. “Something really embarrassing when we were drunk. Thank god we went to our rooms right after wards.” Juvia lied quickly and Gajeel looked at her in wonder. The woman would not tell them anything. He hoped. He had thought it was an unspoken promise between them to forget the night.

“Juvia and Gajeel had lost a bet about Jose's sexuality and had to walk around the guild in underwear. That was so embarrassing.” “But whatever, when we kicked the fire ass' ass the next day it was worth it.” “Yeah Juvia had never seen Totomaru-kun beg for mercy.”, the bluenette giggled. They had done that for a bet. Apparently Jose was not gay but bi. And they really had kicked Totomaru's ass the next day. Juvia was glad she was able to tell that white lie to her friends, even though it did not feel particularly good to lie to her friends. But Levy and Gray were not supposed to know.

“Juvia you look much brighter.”, Levy noted and Juvia nodded. “Earlier when Lucy and you came over to talk to Juvia she was in thoughts. Something was bothering her. But she knows what was wrong. And she feels better because, as Juvia was just about to tell Gajeel-kun, before he brought up last Christmas, this is Juvia's first, real Christmas in a _real_ family.”, she beamed.

It had taken her 17 years to find her family. And now that she had it she wanted to help. Pulling Gray aside she told him she needed his help with decorating. And together they made it snow outside. So Juvia's first Christmas really could be a perfect white Christmas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing an awful lot about Juvia in the past chapters haven't I? Oh whatever she's my princess anyway. I can write as much about her as I want. And let's face it Juvia's awesome. *Hides from the questions about the Gajeel Juvia thing*  
> ~Liliana-chan


	21. December 21: Night Bixana

******Christmas Prompt: December 21  st **  
** Prompt: Night**  
 **Pairing/s:** **Bixanna**   
**Rating:** T   
**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_Christmas night,_   
_Another fight,_   
_Tears we cried,_   
_A flood_   
_Got all kinds of poison in, of poison in my blood_

_[…]_

_Those Christmas lights light up the street_   
_Down where the sea and city meet_   
_May all your troubles soon be gone_   
_Oh Christmas lights, keep shining on_   
_(Christmas Lights ~ Coldplay)_

* * *

 

“Bixlow, wake up, we're closing up for tonight.”, he heard the soft voice. He felt her hand on his shoulder, shaking him softly. He smelled her fragrance. He tasted the bland taste of faded alcohol on his tongue. He wanted to cherish this moment, but if he involved his eyes, his missing sense, it would turn real and it would end.

“Come on Bixlow, we've been through this. You're not sleeping.”,the voice sounded unnerved and Bixlow could not help the smirk sneaking its way onto his face. “Where are my babies?”, he asked, surprised how hoarse his voice sounded. “Freed took them with him. He said he'd put them in your room like always. Now come on, please. Elf-nii-chan already went home with Ever-nee-san and I can't carry you alone.”

Oh right that's why he had drunken his mind away. His team mate had moved in together with Elfman and of course his guild had to celebrate. What else could make him black out as much as guild celebrations?

“Did I do anything embarrassing?”, he asked the female who new how to handle him, they had been in this situation more often than not. He did not know why her older sister always send her to revive him when he was drunk.

She did not answer but pulled him up instead. This was off. Normally she would either tell him he had done nothing embarrassing or if he really done something she would tell him. He cracked an eye open and when his eye had gotten used to the darkness in the guild he looked at her. Were that tears on her face? He sat upright.

“Lisanna what's wrong? What happened?”, he was worried, which he could not place, but his confusion did not matter. “Oh forget it. It's not like _you_ care.”, she spat and he felt his eyes furrow under his helmet. The way she had said that. She of all people knew that he cared about his nakama, even though he was not one to show it. It must have been something else.

“Lisanna... could it be that – What did I do?”, he asked desperately trying to remember what had happened. “I said forget it, Bixlow. It doesn't matter.”, she answered and he shook his head “I'm sorry whatever I did, I'm sorry.”, he answered honestly and she scoffed. “No you don't, _you_ don't care.”

“You of all people in this fucking guild should know I do!”, he yelled. “Now tell me what did I do?”, he asked with a lower voice. “You told them. You told them about the nights.”, she almost whispered and Bixlow could feel his brow rising under his helmet. “Okay. I know I promised not to tell. But what's the big deal? So they know we're going for food when you wake me up after drinking.”

“You said you liked me.”, she mumbled and he was confused. Yeah he liked her, she was his nakama. He might not show it much but he cared for his nakama. And for some reason the Strauss siblings had grown rather close to the Raijinshuu. He enjoyed stalking Ever and Elfman together with the youngest Strauss. He did not see where the problem lay.

“Yeah I do, you're my friend, of course I li-” “Not like that you dumbass. Your stupid babies chanted all through the guild. Do you know how embarrassing that is? Plus it's nice to know what shit you're talking about when you're drunk.”

Bixlow groaned, he really had fucked up had he not? Apparently his drunken self knew more about himself than his sober self did. Sure he had been feeling differently around Lisanna the past weeks, but he shook it off, not knowing where to place that feeling.

He let himself be pulled up by her and looked down to her. “I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me.”, despite himself he heard himself ask “Want to go somewhere and talk about it?” Her blue eyes studied him for a second before looking right into his eyes. He had no idea how she always managed to do that, to find his eyes even though he wore the helmet over it. She nodded.

They were just walking outside when she suddenly stopped. “I can't go out like this.”, she stated and Bixlow looked her over once – good thing about his helmet was that she could stare at the small Strauss' assets regularly without being caught- she was dressed in a par of jeans and a pastel green shirt. He did not see what was wrong with her outfit. “You look fine.”, he shrugged and now she rolled her blue eyes.

“Idiot, my eyes are up here-”, he stared at her in surprise, she knew that he was staring at her boobs? How? “I'm not stupid, you know? Feel grateful that I haven't told Mira-nee or Elf-nii-chan. I can't go out because my eyes look red and poofy and it is very clear to the eye that I have been crying. And guess who's fault that is.”, she had stood on her tip toes to try to be on eye level with him.

He sighed. She was right. She had been crying and it had been his fault. He doubted that any one would be outside to see the tear stains. He shrugged and took off his helmet offering it to her. Lisanna looked from Bixlow to the helmet and back again, not sure how to react. She understood that he offered his helmet, but she also knew that he did not like not wearing it.

She knew he had his eyes under control, so that was not the problem. He was self-conscious about the mark he had over the bridge of his nose, which she never understood, but never questioned. And now he offered her his helmet.

He rolled his eyes and put the helmet over her face. “Now no one can see.” “Including me, how can you see through this thing?”, she asked and he grinned “It's my size, shorty, of course I can see. Come on I'll lead you to the park.”, she felt his hand close around her arm and felt herself be pulled softly.

They had to look ridiculous, she thought, but then discarded the thought. It was night anyway. No one would see them. That was why she liked nights. She could wander off with Bixlow without any one noticing. Both were too proud to acknowledge their friendship went deeper than stalking Evergreen and Elfman together.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Bixlow and Lisanna were not to OOC, it's my first time writing about them. I ship them for quite some time to be honest. But for wanting to write about them I blame Blanania on tumblr.
> 
> ~Liliana-chan


	22. December 22: Obsession Bacana

******Christmas Prompt : December 22nd**  
 **Prompt : Obsession**  
 **Pairing/s : Baccana **  
**Rating : T **  
**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

_It was Christmas Eve babe_   
_In the drunk tank_   
_An old man said to me, won't see another one_   
_And then he sang a song_   
_The Rare Old Mountain Dew_   
_I turned my face away_   
_And dreamed about you_

_(Fairy Tale of New York ~ Pogues)_

* * *

 

Bacchus could not help himself. He was obsessed. He had not been in his own guild for weeks. He had even rented a small flat in Magnolia. Just because he was obsessed. He could not believe himself. Before his only obsession and addiction had been the alcohol. What had happened to him?

He did not know why but whenever she went drinking outside her guild he would follow her there, pretending to visit some old friends. She would always laugh, throwing her head back, about the ' _coincidence_ '. They would drink together. He loved drinking with her. Sometimes they would hug, sometimes they would kiss, sometimes they would end up in bed.

He had no idea why she had such an effect on him. She was more intoxicating than the alcohol itself. Maybe it was her looks, her coffee brown curls falling down to the middle of her back, her slender arms, her full bosom, her small waist, wide hips, slender legs, her eyes that reminded him of whisky. Maybe it was her aroma which he had had the privilege to both smell and taste. The woman smelled and tasted after, next to the sweet aroma of alcohol that always seemed to follow her, a fresh morning. Maybe it was the softness of her skin under his fingers. Maybe it was the sound of her voice calling his name.

He, Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus, was obsessed with a woman; And not any woman. The Cana Alberona of Fairy Tail. One of the top five females in Fairy Tail _and_ Gildarts Clive's daughter. The only girl in Fiore able to drink him, Bacchus, who was named after a _god_ of wine, under the table.

He ripped the letter from Master Goldmine in half, which was asking him _wildly_ to at least stop by the guild again at some time. Whatever – he needed to figure out what was wrong with him first. He had never been like that before. Running after a woman like a love-sick fool. He was not that white haired guy from Lamia Scale who would always follow that strong water mage from Fairy Tail around.

“Bacchus?”, he heard a female call out to him. He turned around and looked at the woman. She had black hair in a braid, was pale, had piercing blue eyes. He knew her. But could not remember from where. “I'm sorry?”, he asked and she laughed “I'm Lily. The daughter of the barman in McGilly's. Dad introduced us last week, but you were too preoccupied with your girlfriend.”

Girlfriend? He did not have a girlfriend? The girl, Lily, must have sensed his confusion because she blushed, embarrassed “I thought... the pretty brunette you were with. You were looking at her like... she's not your girlfriend?” Bacchus did not need to think long about who the girl meant. “You mean Cana? The Fairy Tail girl.” when Lily nodded Bacchus shook his head. What was wrong with him? “I looked at her like what?”, he asked and the dark haired girl shrugged “As if she was the only thing existing. “

What. The. _Fuck._ Was. Wrong. With. Him.

He was Bacchus of the Quatro Cerberus, he had fought with the Erza Scarlett and had won – _once_ but it counted! - He was the drunk falcon. He had a reputation to lose. Okay that was it. He had to talk to the woman, or he would turn insane. It was bad enough that he himself had noticed his obsession with her, but that others noticed it. He could not have that.

Without another word he turned and felt himself walk to the Fairy Tail guild hall. Pushing the doors open he ignored the greetings by the friendly guild. When he finally found the brunette he had been talking, thinking and dreaming about, he pointed at her and declared “You! Woman, we need to talk.”

Before he could blink, Gildarts, Macao and Wakaba were blocking his view of the woman protectively and Bacchus estimated his chances. Macao and Wakaba would be a walk in the park for him, but fighting Gildarts would be impossible to survive. But it would be _wild_. He was preparing himself for a good fight, when Cana pushed past her three father figures.

“Calm down you idiots.”, he heard her mumble and watched her stride past him. He followed her wordlessly. “So where do you want to talk?”, she asked him once they were outside the guild, and he shrugged “Somewhere where we can grab something to eat, I'm hungry.” “Is that you're stupid way to ask me on a date?”, she teased and he shrugged.

They _were_ going to go eat something. Alcohol was probably going to be involved. It _always_ was with them. They _were_ going to talk about themselves, or at least _he_ was going to. He had to get it off his chest. It was too frustrating. “Got a problem with that?”, he asked, grinning, and she only answered with laughter.

They settled into a small diner named Frank's. Cana had suggested it because a friend of hers was crazy about their speciality, the Camerade Frank. So they went there, sat in a small booth at the back – just in case Cana's friend would turn up and disrupt their date – an ordered the speciality together with two beer.

“So what's going on?”, she asked after the beer had arrived. “I want to know how you do it. And why?”, he asked and she shrugged “Oh you know, I started early so I got used to it. Mostly to forget about stuff.” He was confused. “You started early? When.” It was her _hobby_ to make men obsessed about her? “First time with elven, though no one's supposed to know about it. I promised that to Macao back then.”

_What?_

“What the fuck, woman?”, he asked totally flabbergasted. Cana Alberona had begun to make men obsessed with her at the age of eleven. Starting with Macao Conbolt? He knew the age gap between them was not as big as it was now, with her losing seven years, but the blue haired ex-master must have been in his late twenties or early thirties back then. What was wrong. Was the woman's father complex _that_ big?

“What are you looking at me like that. You told me you started with twelve, that's not any better.”, she returned seeing him looking at her with a judging look. “Wait you're talking about alcohol?”, he asked and she nodded “Duh? I mean I told you that I started to drink when I got over my crush on Gray. That was with eleven. What were you talking about?”

This woman was going to drive him nuts. “Seriously is everything about alcohol for you?”, he asked exasperated and she only pouted. “Why did I have to pick _you_ out of all people to be obsessed with.”, he wondered and she shrugged “Well, we're pretty much alike, we both like booze- wait _what?_ You're obsessed with me?”

Never in his life had he wanted to hit his head against something hard, this badly.

“Yeah.”, was all he could produce, looking away from her. “So that's why you were in Magnolia all this time?”, she asked and again he only answered “Yeah.” “So always meeting you wasn't a coincidence either.” “No it wasn't.”

Bacchus was sure his life sucked when the Card mage had comprehended what he had wanted to tell her. She threw her head back and laughed. “What's so funny”, he could feel himself getting angry. She did not stop laughing, and he was sure that people were looking – not that he cared about what the people thought of him.

“Yeah well, it's nice to know it's so hilarious.”, he stood up, his mood becoming grumpy. “Oh come on light up, grumpy boy.”, she caught his hand and pulled him back into the booth. He was about to answer something back when he felt her lips crash into his.

While they were kissing, he thought, if it was Cana, he did not mind being obsessed with her. They fit together like Jacky and Coke, so he could bear it. He had to go back to his guild at some point though.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaah I felt I needed to write that. Sooooo here it is... only two days and then I can get back to my other on going stories.
> 
> ~Liliana-chan


	23. December 23: Time NextGenOc/NextGenOc

** **Christmas Prompt** ** ****: December 23** ** ****rd** **   
** **Prompt** ** ****: Time** **   
** **Pairing/s** ** ****: NextGenOCxNextGenOC** **   
** **Rating** ** **: T  
** ** **Warning:** ** ****Slash** **   
** **Disclaimer** ** **: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_You know the time will come_   
_peace on earth for everyone_   
_and we can live forever in a world where we are free_   
_let it shine for you and me_

_(Bryan Adams ~Christmas Time)_

* * *

He could not help it. He grew annoyed and rolled his eyes. He had been waiting for far too long.

He also could not help but become restless. His boyfriend should have arrived back from his mission hours ago.

The snow was growing heavier by the minute and he took a look at his watch. It was past 10 pm. Three hours ago his parents had said their goodbyes and had made their way home. He knew better than stopping them. It was their anniversary.

Sometimes he wished to have a relationships like his parents. Sure his mother was sometimes clingy to his father, often jealous about him talking to _any_ female. His father would pretend to be annoyed by her, but Silver knew Gray Fullbuster was more than worried when his mother was on a mission without him, returning even two minutes to late.

He wanted what they had. Unconditional understanding and love for each other even after such a long time. The two had been a couple for 25 years and were still happily in love. His dad might not be one to show it openly, but he was aware of the hushed conversations in dark corners of the guild, he was no five year old anymore.

He knew his boyfriend wanted to have a relationship like his parents, but Silver just was not one for open love confessions. He took far too much from his father in this point. They had been together for three years and two months now. A long time in his eyes. But not for Ig.

His boyfriend had had more problems about realizing his sexual orientation and following it and, until they had gotten together, had been in a five year relationship with Hikari Strauss, the daughter of Lisanna Strauss and her husband Bixlow. Silver and Ig had been best friends for a long time, basically as long as they could remember and upon reaching puberty, Silver realized that the jealousy he felt when Ig played with someone else was more than him not wanting to lose his best friend. Jealousy as a normal character trait he had gotten from both of his parents.

He had ignored his feelings a long time, even more so when Ig got into this relationship at 12 and stayed together with the girls for five years, breaking up with her because he was realizing his feelings for his best friend. Hikari did not hold it against them. She wanted both of them to be happy.

Time was important in Ig's and Silver's relationship. They wanted to take their time for everything, making sure both of them were ready for everything. They were worried about the acceptance of their parents and told the Fullbusters and Dragneels together and were more than surprised when Juvia started beaming and holding her hands out to her husband, who merely grumbled and placed money in his wife's hand.

His sisters had rolled their eyes in the simultaneous way they did everything, his friends congratulated them and the rest of the guild did not treat them any different.

They were happy.

For Silver it was time, though. Time to make the next step. The small box in his pocket, he thanked his mother for not letting him acquire his father's stripping habit, he was so afraid of losing this important item anyway.

“I'm sorry, Silver, I need to kick you out, it's time for us to go home.”, the bartender Mirajane Dreyar told him and motioned over to her husband, the guild master. Normally their daughter would take of the hall in the night, so her parents could return home, but Yuri was on her honeymoon with her husband Magnus Groh.

Silver sighed, downed his beer and stood up. He was worried, but he knew staying up the whole night was pointless. It would end in a fight between them, since Ig would think Silver did not trust his abilities as a mage.

His boyfriend would most likely sneak into bed with him when he returned and would wake him up in the morning with sweet kisses.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw the apartment he and his boyfriend shared was lit up with a soft light. He chuckled softly. Of course Ig would come to their place before checking back in with the guild. Keeping himself from running upstairs Silver hurried to his boyfriend.

He did not know what to expect but he was thoroughly surprised upon the image that showed before him. There were candles on the floor, most likely lit by Ig's magic so if they fell they were so controlled not to put the whole place in fire. The candles formed a path for him to take and after pushing his shoes off and putting away his coat he followed the trail, only to reach the dining room.

His boyfriend sat, anxiously waiting, before him lay an open ring box. Ig sat, frozen in the motion of raking his fingers through his salmon coloured hair, looking at him.

“Hi.”, Silver smiled and Ig stood up.

“Silver, I... I need to talk to you.”, he said and had he not seen the open ring box in front of Ig he would have been worried about his boyfriend breaking up with him.

“Ig, can I-”, he started wanting to be the one asking the question.

“No I planned this you need to sit down.”, his boyfriend's warm brown eyes twinkled at him and Silver sighed before sitting down, he could not reject his boyfriend's wished if he wanted to.

“I want you to know that I love you. And I have for a long time, I just never realized how much. I thought it was normal to feel like that for a best friend. And I know time is an important thing to you. I'm sorry it took me such a long time to realize what I had with you.

“But these past three years, these past 1161 days with you, were the most wonderful of my life and I want to make the next step regardless of time and space.

“Silver, I love you and I want to never let you go and I want to marry you. This is why I want to ask you here and now. Do you want to marry me?”

Silver could not help it- he laughed. Ig looked a bit confused and hurt but when Silver pulled his own ring box out of his pocket and Ig got it, he joined in the laughter. The two embraced.

Time did not matter anymore. They had forever.

 


	24. December 24: Experience Gruvia

** **Christmas Prompt** ** ****: December 24** ** ****th** **   
** **Prompt** ** ****: Experience** **   
** **Pairing/s** ** ****: Gruvia** **   
** **Rating** ** **: M  
** ** **Warning:** ** ****non-graphical description of sexual intercourse** **   
** **Disclaimer** ** **: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_Merry Christmas baby, merry Christmas baby_   
_You sure been good to me, oh_   
_Well I, I haven't had a drink this morning_   
_But I'm, I'm lit up like a Christmas tree_   
_Christmas tree, oh, oh yeah_

_(Merry Christmas, Baby ~ Christina Aguilera)_

* * *

Gray was an experienced man. Sure he never was the man for relationships but that did not change that he had experimented. Just never with guild mates.

There were a lot of people throwing around rumours of him dating Mirajane, making out with Erza, being friends with benefits with Cana. None of that was true. The women in Fairy Tail were his family. His sisters. He could not possible do things like that with _them_. Yeah he thought Lucy was cute but that did not mean he wanted to do anything with the woman.

That had been his opinion until _she_ joined the guild.

Until then he claimed he never wanted a relationship. Until he claimed that the women of Fairy Tail were not available to let go of his sexual frustrations. Until then he had not even the smallest idea of romanticism. Until then he wanted to be more or less alone.

Yes it was true, he had had a crush on several of the women of Fairy Tail but never went to pursue any of them. The pain of losing them would be too much for him to take.

Then Juvia came along and everything changed.

He knew about her feelings for him, from the moment he saw her in Akane resort. He was neither stupid, nor was he blind. But he did not want her attention. He did not want her love.

All of a sudden his view changed. He was still aware that the other women were attractive. Just not to him. He noticed when all of a sudden, Erza's hair was too long for his tastes, or when Lucy's hair was too straight, or Levy's hair had the wrong shade of blue.

He ignored that.

Then he started noticing how attractive Juvia was. He noticed how he liked her blue waves, how her eyes were the colour of a deep pond and had gotten so much brighter. He noticed the bright smile and the blush she always wore beaming at him. He noticed the glint of her eyes. He noticed her generous cleavage, her slim waist, her broad hips. And her legs.

The attraction became sexual.

He found himself wondering about her. About how her soft skin would feel under his calloused fingers. About how her breasts would feel like pressed against his chest. About how they would feel in his hands. About her taste. About her reactions, squirming under his fingers. Would she be shy and held back or would she moan loudly. He dreamed about entering her, feeling her. He wanted to fuck her.

But he could not. And attraction became frustration.

He could not get her out of his head. No matter how hard he tried. But he could not go around with a constant boner could he? He was becoming obsessed with the images in his mind. The two were travelling around the country and whichever town they entered, first thing he did was go to a bar, get wasted and sleep with a random girl. First just to blow off some steam. Then he started imagining Juvia in the random girl's place.

When he started moaning her name instead of the girl's name, which he could not seem to remember, he knew he had to change something.

He talked to her first thing in the morning. He felt bad asking for it, since he knew about her hopes and her feelings, but he was sexually frustrated and apparently had her image caught in his mind. He felt like using her as his toy. He knew she would say yes. She knew what he wanted, knew he did not want a relationship. But she was happy to help him and he was sure she would imagine the whole intercourse on a different level.

They became somewhat like friends with benefits.

He was an experienced man, had had his share of lovers in the past, but experiencing her was different. Her voice breathing out his name, moaning and mewling for him, touched a part of his soul he had no idea he possessed. Her fingers knew exactly what buttons to push for him to react like she wanted. Her taste was somewhat warmer, he could not describe it. And the range of positions she introduced him to blew his mind away. She was always ready for him and she felt so good around him.

When he finished off he hugged her a last time and stood up to get to his own bed, where he lay down, pretending not to hear the silent sobs from her bed.

After a long and tiring day of training at a beach, Gray did not possess the strength to stand up and leave her and promptly fell asleep, with her in his arms. In the morning he woke up, surrounded by warmth and a pleasant smell. He did not need to think long to know the pleasant smell. Juvia. A warm feeling bubbled in his stomach at their shared embrace. He never wanted to leave the bed. But he had to. They would return to Magnolia and had a ship to catch, so he softly pushed the water mage away to prepare breakfast and start packing his stuff.

He was just making an omelette when two slender arms hugged him from behind.

“Good morning, Juvia.”, he smirked and she only nuzzled herself into his back.  
“I've prepared breakfast. The coffee should be done.”, he explained to her and she nodded. He knew she was not able to form words before having her first cup.

Literally downing the first cup Juvia got out two plates from the pension they were staying at and held them out to him, so he could put the omelettes on them. They sat down and ate together.

Juvia did not mention that he had stayed the night with her. She knew not to push it. He was more likely to talk about it if she did not ask for it. She had gotten patient.

“Gray-sama please clean the plates while Juvia is packing her stuff and then we can return home.”, she told him and he nodded.

When she was away he found himself smiling at the experience of a silent breakfast like that and froze at the thought of wanting that every morning.

The ship would take four days to Magnolia. They shared a cabin for exactly two reasons: the tickets they won were for the most expensive suite and they would not use a second one anyway. They had won the tickets to the extravagant ferry in a town for _guessing_ the amount of water in a tank. Juvia had gotten the solution completely right, which did not surprise him. The only thing that was not really to Gray's wishes was that you had to attend dinner in formal clothing. He knew Juvia would think of it as a date.

He could not seem to mind. He was looking forward to it. That confused him. He wanted a date with Juvia? When had that woman molten his heart in a sappy puddle? He was nervous about the dinner and had no idea why. It was not the first time the two were dining together, what was different?

He knew later, when their intercourse felt different too. It was even better than usual. After they had finished Juvia nuzzled into his side and sighed contently. He watched her doze of and without thinking about it he whispered three words that made her eyes snap open in surprise and the tiredness disappear.

It was true though. He experienced so much with her, things he had not wanted to experience. Yet he could not help it.

He experienced sexual attraction. He experienced sexual frustration in a way he never had before. He experienced sexual intercourse and release in a completely new way. He experienced cuddling, he experienced nice breakfasts, he experienced her. He experienced the change of their relationship from friendship, to sexual partners, to lovers.

He experienced falling in love.

 


End file.
